


One Night Stand Love

by KDramas



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Sometimes Explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 25,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDramas/pseuds/KDramas
Summary: Kyoya's first love moves away and then moves back. How will he handle it? Will they survive the trials of Ouran? What happens when she becomes a host? Also I put more smut in this one than I normally do with my fan fics. So enjoy. Also I marked all of the sex scenes, don't judge my habits. Kyoya/OC End: Tama/Karou, Hika/Haru, Honey/Reiko, Mori/OC, Kasanoda/OC





	1. Her moving and then visiting her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC

I watch my best friend I’ve had since a baby walk away to the plane. She turns around before she boards it and sends me a wave. I wave solemnly back. I sigh as I watch her flight take off slowly coming to a realization that our plans we had during the rest of middle school as well as high school would never come to be real.  
“Come on Kyoya. It’s time to go,” my father, Yoshio Ootori says from behind.  
“Yes father,” I say as I start to follow him, though I look behind my back one last time and stare at the sky that her plane used to be at. I sigh once again and follow behind slowly.  
*1 year and a half later (the summer before Kyoya’s first year)*  
I step off the plane and look around for the brown hair of my best friend Akemi. “Kyoya,” I hear a familiar voice yell. I turn towards the voice and then I feel arms around my neck.  
“Hi Kemi,” I say smiling as I pick the girl up slightly. She let’s out a giggle.  
“Come on, we don’t have all day,” she says as she tugs on my hand. It reminds me of the idiot, Tamaki, back home. “We’ve got so much to catch up on,” she gushes.  
“That we do,” I say as I take in my best friend, that I had a crush on back in middle school and still do now. She’s grown up nicely I think to myself as I openly stare at her. We reach the car and soon we are at a medium sized house. It seems like almost a mansion, but at the same time a house.  
“Welcome to my home,” she says as she gestures inside the house.  
I immediately notice that no one else is here besides us and I ask, “Where are you parents?”  
“On business, again. So we got the place to ourselves,” she says smiling a bit mischievously. She shows me around her house and then to the room I will be sleeping in. “Dinner will be in about thirty more minutes or so. Just unpack and meet me back in the dining room when your done,” she says.  
“Alright,” I say as I watch her go down the stairs her skirt swishing around her legs. I unpack slowly revelling in the fact that I’m actually here with Akemi. I start feeling my nervousness about being alone in the house with her for the first time since I realized I liked her.  
Once I finish packing I go down to the dining room to see Kemi reading a book as she pets her cat that happens to be on the table. “The last time I checked your parents hate when you let the cat on the table,” I say.  
“They still don’t,” she replied scrunching up her eyes to read the little print.  
“You still refuse to wear your reading glasses I see,” I say.  
“My mom bought them for me of course I don’t. Though I do have extras that I wear. Besides I’m still on the campaign of convincing my dad I need contacts,” she says smiling slyly.  
“Of course. So what exactly are we going to do tonight,” I ask.  
“Whatever you want. Though I highly suggest you take my parents on their offer of one bottle of wine. Though this time I have to share it with you,” she says gesturing to the wine bottle that was on the table with the note.  
“Sure, is it good,” I ask.  
“Of course it is. It’s the only bottle of wine I’ve finished by myself, which is why they’re making me share it now,” she complains.  
I laugh and then the chef comes out with our food. We eat silently both concentrating more on the food than ourselves. When we finish she grabs glasses and I grab the wine bottle. “Isn’t it a bit too early to drink right now,” I ask.  
“It’s never too early to drink in France,” she replies with a mischievous smile.  
“Touche,” I say to her I crack open the bottle and I take a test sip as she watches anxiously. “It’s good,” I compliment. She nods and then I pour her and I a glass.  
“So tell me about this Host Club thing you got going on back at home,” she asks.  
I sigh and tell her the story about how I met the idiot and how my father Yoshio wants me to befriend him. Plus how now when we get in high school it’s going to be a lot interesting. I also tell her that I will host, but mostly I’ll handle the business of it.  
“Darn I wanted to see you in costumes,” she complains with a pout.  
“Oh don’t worry my dear you will. I’ll make sure to take pictures and send them with the letters I send you,” I say.  
“That’s a good idea. By the way I love your letters. Especially the stories of the idiot you have to befriend. I enjoy them. They’re what entertain me everyday. I’ve actually kept all of them you’ve ever sent me in a scrapbook,” she says.  
“That’s nice to know you won’t be forgetting about me anytime soon,” I tease her nudging her a bit with my elbow.  
“Oh trust me I won’t be doing that ever. You are my best friend and you also were my first love,” she says.  
I stare at her wordlessly with wide eyes for a bit and the only thing that comes of my mouth is “Were?”  
“Fine still are. Doesn’t matter. A long distance relationship as long as ours will not work,” she voices.  
“You are my first love as well Akemi. I agree to that, that long of relationship will not work, especially with us. I just want you to know what I feel before I have to go back,” I voice.  
“I wanted you to know too. It just makes me sad that we feel the same way and won’t have a possibility of being with each other,” she says sadly. She looks up at me with hopeless eyes and the only thing I can think of doing to make her happier is kiss her. So I do.  
When we come apart she smiles at me and there’s a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. The next thing I know she has pinned me down on the couch and her tongue has intruded into my mouth.  
************ cough cough sex scene…. cough cough nudge nudge…..************  
She starts to take off her shirt and I stop her. “Akemi what do you think you’re doing,” I ask.  
“What do you think I’m doing? I’m claiming you as mine,” she says as she finishes taking off her shirt, which silences me. I take her in openly before she kisses me again. I pull my shirt off and I feel her fingers travel openly on my chest. When our skin touches together it makes me feel even more intoxicated.  
I grab her ass as she grinds into my erection that has just became evident. She then takes off my pants and boxers. I pull off her skirt and panties and soon she sits on top of my cock. I moan at the tightness of her pussy as she moans at my intrusion into her. I sit up and take off her bra and kiss her again. Our tongues intertwine and play with each other. I feel her legs wrap around me and I pick her up. I hear her breath hitch because getting up has caused my cock to go even deeper into her tight pussy. We make out as I carry her up the stairs to her room. I press her against the door as I try and open it. I feel her go up on my cock and then back down, which causes me to moan and shiver in pleasure. She then opens the door for me and we crash onto her bed.  
She ends up on top of me and slams herself down on my cock. I grab her breasts out of pleasure that she is causing me. Then I move my hands to her waist and help her slam herself onto my cock over and over. I grab her face and bring it closer to mine. We meet again for the battle of tongues and I win this time. She grinds against me knowing that we are both close to our peaks. I dig into her skin and we both release at the same time.  
We lay next to each other cuddled into each others warmth. “You’re mine right,” I ask looking down at her.  
“Of course,” she says looking up at me.  
“Forever,” I ask getting closer to her.  
“Forever,” she repeats as our mouths meet again.  
*Next day*  
I wake up with the light pouring in from the window and look at Akemi next to me. I openly stare at her beautiful nakedness and realize what happened last night. We both became each others firsts. Hopefully that meant that we’d be together forever, even if we are far away.  
“You’re mine forever. No matter how far away we are from each other,” I say to the sleeping Akemi. I then kiss her lightly and go back to cuddling her until my beautiful love wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I warned you of smut! Yes I know Kyoya is not himself, but how could he be with his first love?


	2. Surprise visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC
> 
> A/N: Guess who's back! Warning you're about to see a side of Kyoya you've never seen before! ;)

1 year and a half later (Kyoya’s 2nd year)  
I sit at my usual table writing down my observations as well as keeping track of our money in my black notebook. I hear the door to Music Room 3 open and I see Tamaki going to it. “Sorry my dear princess we are closed today. Are you lost? I can help you find your way back,” he says.  
I look up our of curiousity to see a familiar face standing at the door with a smile aimed at me. I get up instantly and walk to the door quickly. “Out of my way idiot,” I mutter darkly as I push him away lightly. I then grab the girl's face and kiss her strongly.  
We separate and I hear her chuckle she says “It’s good to see you too Kyoya.”  
I rest my forehead on hers and stare into her light green eyes. “I’ve missed you Kemi,” I voice.  
“I missed you too Kyoya,” she replies kissing me again this time lightly.  
“Ummmm, Kyoya who is this,” Tamaki asks. I turn to look at the Host Club staring at us with a wide eyed look.  
“Oh this is my childhood friend Akemi. Akemi this is the Host Club,” I say gesturing to the idiot and company.  
“Hi. I’ve heard so much about you guys,” she says with a bright smile.  
“I don’t think people normally greet their childhood friends with a kiss,” Hikaru observes.  
“That’s because we’re in love. I just moved back to Japan because I wanted to,” she says shrugging.  
“You’re staying,” I ask with wide eyes as I look at her.  
“Of course. As long as you want me to,” she says with a shy smile.  
I pick her up and twirl her and say “That’s great. So you’re back from France for good? This is great! We can actually be together without an ocean and continents in our way.”  
She giggles and says “I know this is great Kyoya. But could you put me down? I’m getting a bit dizzy.” I place her back on the ground and hug her once again.  
“You used to live in France,” Tamaki asks excitedly. She nods and he replies “That means we’re going to get along fine. I used to live in France as well.”  
“I know. Kyoya told me about you,” she says with a smile.  
“The Shadow King told you about us,” Hikaru asks  
“Yep. Mostly bad stuff, but some good. Like I know Haruhi is a girl. Though I’m already sworn to secrecy to keep that secret,” Akemi says.  
“Mommy you told her about our daughter,” Tamaki screams at me.  
“Yes I did. It’s fine Tamaki. She won’t tell anyone about Haruhi,” I say starting to get annoyed with the idiot.  
I notice Hikaru and Karou looking at Akemi curiously. “So this is who the Shadow King loves,” Karou says.  
“No wonder why,” Hikaru replies. Akemi blushes lightly and smiles warmly at them.  
“I should warn you not to get involved with them. Their nicknames here are the devil twins for a reason,” Haruhi warns as she walks up to Akemi.  
“Oh I see,” she says warily, “is that the same for Tamaki’s nicknames as well?”  
“Basically,” Haruhi says.  
“Thought so,” Akemi said with satisfaction.  
“Are your parents back or just you,” I ask.  
“Just me. They let me come back by myself after I made a long hard campaign to come back. I told them it was for a better education, but they knew the real reason was you. I’m pretty sure they’re going to talk to Yoshio soon to see if they can arrange marriage eventually,” she says.  
“I would love to marry you. But not to improve my dad’s business ventures,” I say darkly.  
“At least you’d be allowed to marry who you love,” Karou comments.  
“Yea. Most arranged marriages aren’t like that at all. You two are lucky if it does end up happening,” Hikaru comments.  
“Yea, I know we’ll be lucky. But still I don’t want to marry Akemi to help my father gain more followers,” I say darkly. I feel a light touch on my arm and see Akemi eyes telling me to calm down. I sigh and grab her waist suddenly. She makes a high pitched sound out of surprise when I do, and then I burry my head in her hair. I breath in the familiar scent of her shampoo. Strawberry… my favorite.  
“Kyoya you need to calm down. They’re right we are lucky to end up that way if it does. Even if it does help your father out. At least we will both be happy,” she voices.  
“True. I just hate that man,” I say against her brown hair.  
“I know,” she says quietly.  
I hear Tamaki clear his throat and I look up. I notice that they are all staring at us and have been for awhile. A light blush covers my face and I hear Akemi giggle slightly. I glare at her darkly and she smiles back up at me.  
“Sorry Kyoya that we brought it up,” Tamaki says.  
“It’s fine Tamaki,” I say back.  
“So is your girlfriend going to join us in Host Club now,” Hikaru asks us.  
“Sure. If she wants to,” I say with a light blush while looking at her expectantly.  
“Sure, I’d love to help around. Though I’m not sure if girlfriend applies yet. He hasn’t asked me out yet, unless I’m blanking on when it happened,” she says staring at me expectantly.  
“Akemi would you like to go out with me,” I ask her as soon as she finishes speaking.  
“I’d love to Kyoya,” she says smiling slightly. I smile back at her and hug her tightly.  
The Host Club claps and says “Yay.” As we all then go back to the couches to talk about the next hosting day. Soon the guys are trying to convince Akemi to join in on dressing up.  
“Come on Akemi. You’re a girl that is actually known to be a girl. You have to participate in dressing up,” Tamaki whines to her.  
“I said I’d help. Never said I’d participate,” she retaliates back.  
“Darn, I wanted to see you in the costumes,” I say looking at her mischievously now.  
“You wish,” she scoffs at me and crosses his arms to show her stubbornness.  
“Fine, but if you ever change your mind you know who to talk to,” Tamaki says.  
“Yes I get to go to the idiot. Boy this is going to go swell,” she says as she rolls her eyes at Tamaki.  
I nudge her and say “Be nice Akemi. He’s pretty sensitive.”  
“I’ve noticed,” she mutters darkly as she observes him in his corner of woo growing mushrooms.  
“Tamaki stop growing mushrooms at school. You know how your dad hates that,” I say.  
“Fine. But your girlfriend is mean to me,” he complains while pouting.  
“Yea. She can be mean sometimes. You just gotta get used to it,” I say.  
“Teach her to be nicer,” Tamaki complains.  
“I’m pretty sure Kyoya isn’t the best teacher to do that. No offense Kyoya,” Akemi says.  
“She’s right, he’s not,” Hikaru states. I shoot him a glare and he yelps as he hides behind his twin.  
“Haruhi can probably teach her to be nicer,” Karou states.  
“Guys I don’t need a teacher to be nice, I just choose to be nice when I want to. Besides when I’m mean to you it means I like you,” Akemi says.  
“That is very true,” Kyoya says.  
“Is she mean to you mommy,” Tamaki asks.  
“She was after we started getting used to me and then she got a little nicer as time progressed,” I voice.  
“See I am nice, after a while,” Akemi says.  
“Yea, a few years more like,” I mutter darkly. Akemi glares at me and I smile warmly at her.  
“I don’t understand how I still missed you when we were separated,” Akemi voices.  
“I do. It’s because you love me,” I say proudly.  
“Obviously,” she says rolling her eyes at me as she pulls her knees into her chest.  
“Besides you weren’t the only one who was missing the other,” I state kissing the top of her head.  
“Hey guys, I need to head home, I gotta make a run to the supermarket when I get back home,” Haruhi says.  
“Alright, bye my daughter,” Tamaki says as he flings himself at Haruhi.  
“Get off me idiot, I am not your daughter,” Haruhi yells at him as she pried him off.  
“You were right, Tamaki does have a family complex with they Host Club,” Akemi whispers in my ear.  
“Why do you think he calls me mommy,” I say back and cause her to giggle. I stare at her smile that I’ve missed so much. She stares back at me and her eyebrow goes up as if to ask what. I grab her chin and pull her face closer to mine and kiss her softly.  
I hear Tamaki clear his throat and say “I’m leaving too.” Then soon the twins copy him and leave as well.  
“Aren’t you going anytime soon,” Akemi asks.  
“I was hoping that I could take you home,” I say. She nods and we go down to my limo. We climb in and soon arrive at a moderate sized mansion. “It’s a little…,” I say drifting off.  
“Tiny,” she questions and I nod. “That’s because I convinced my dad I didn’t need a very big place since it’s basically just me, my cat, and the possible chance of visitors,” she says.  
I nod in understanding and escort her to the door. I hug her strongly and then kiss her and say “I’m glad you’re back.”  
“Me too,” she says smiling. She then opens the door and waves before she goes all the way in and closes the door. I go back to my limo and sigh as I sink into the seat. I head home and instantly go to my room and work on homework. I then eat dinner alone and go to bed, dreaming dreams of Akemi, that might now be realized now that she is back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Aw Kyoya and Akemi <3!


	3. First Day Blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC
> 
> A/N: First day for the couple

I walk into the Host Club grumpier than usual, I woke up late due to my alarm not being set right and I happened to not get my coffee this morning. I see Akemi sitting next to Tamaki on the couch and I sit next to her and lay my head in her lap. “I can already see that you did not get your coffee today,” she observes. I moan at her. “Haruhi would you mind to grab a cup of coffee that’s just black, and make it a to-go cup so he can take it to class,” I say.  
I soon smell coffee and I sit up and drink it gratefully. “You know me so well,” I voice.  
“Of course I do, I mean we’ve been friends pretty much our whole lives,” she states.  
“I love you, you know that right,” I say smiling warmly at her.  
She smiles back and states “Of course I do.” I feel her hand touch my cheek and I lean into it smiling fondly with my eyes closed, reveling in the feeling of having her back.  
“I don’t think I’ve ever seen the Shadow King smile like that,” Hikaru voices.  
“I don’t think anyone, but Akemi has,” Karou voices.  
My eyes shoot open and I glare their way, they both scurry away back to the other couch. I feel Akemi kiss my cheek and I look over at her questionably. “I know you’re grumpy but don’t go overboard on being scary today. Okay,” she asks.  
“Only for you,” I say as I grab her chin and kiss her quickly. Then the bell rings and I show her to her first class. She’s in the same grade as Tamaki and I, but she’s in a different homeroom. “I’ll see you at lunch ok,” I ask. She nods and goes to her homeroom, as I leave for mine.  
Soon the bell for lunch tolls and I sit and search for Akemi. I see her and wave her to our table. I see she looks a little sad and I look at her questionably. “First days are always the worst as the new kid,” she voices.  
“You ok,” I ask as I put my arm around her to comfort her.  
“Not really, but I will be,” she says smiling a little bit, but the thing is that it didn’t reach her eyes. That’s when I knew something was wrong, I was just going to have to wait it out to find out. I just kept my arm around her as we ate and talked together with the rest of the Host Club. Soon we went our separate ways again and I could tell she didn’t really want to leave. “Hey, I’ll see you after your last class ok? We won’t be apart for long,” I say.  
She nods and says “I know.” After she turns around I realized that after what I said it looked like she was about to cry, I think I just realized what’s wrong and I know just how to fix it.  
In my next classes instead of paying attention I hatch a plan with Tamaki to get Akemi’s homeroom switched to ours. I figured Akemi was still going through seperation anxiety like I was, I just happened to be better at hiding or so I hoped.  
As I walked to Host Club I saw Akemi waiting for me at my homerooms door. “Wow you sure are fast,” I comment. She nods and smiles at me. I then take her hand and knit my fingers with hers. We walk up to Host Club together and I watch as the rest of Host Club but us go into costumes.  
Soon we all say “Welcome,” and go into our separate spots. I lead Akemi to mine and pull out a chair for her “My lady,” I say to her. I see her get a light smile and she sits down. I sit next to her and open my computer. “By the way I realized what’s wrong,” I say.  
I see out of the corner of my eye Akemi looks surprised and says “You’re more perceptive of me than I thought.”  
“Of course, you’ve been my friend for all my live, as well as my love for about half of it,” I voice.  
“So Mr. Know-It-All prescribe me,” she says with a twinkle in her eye.  
“You’re going through the same thing I am, which is separation anxiety. We’ve been separated for so long that now that we’re finally together it still feels like we’re separate. Though I solved one little problem today about that, I got Tamaki’s dad to switch your homeroom to ours,” I say smiling widely towards her.  
She stares at me wordlessly and then kisses me suddenly. She then says “And this is why I love you so much. I’m glad I wasn’t the only one, but now I’m worried about what I put you through. Though I also am excited to be in the same homeroom as you, though I don’t know about the idiot yet.”  
“The things I went through for you were worth it. Yea homeroom will definitely be more fun with you,” I voice.  
“And more distracting,” she says as she winks at me, which causes me to blush deeply. I then start working on Host Club things with my laptop and my black notebook. I notice Akemi getting out schoolwork and working on it. After awhile I hear her sigh and I look at her and notice that she happens to be glaring at the girls that are being hosted.  
“What’s wrong,” I ask.  
“It seems I’ve caused attention to myself as well as you. It seems they’re wondering who I am and all that stuff. I think I also might be getting glares from some of your fans here,” she says.  
“Maybe I should formally introduce you then to stop the attention,” I say.  
“I think it’d just cause more, but do what you want. I don’t care,” she says shrugging going back to her book.  
“Well at least their questions would be answered,” I says grabbing her and dragging her to the middle of the hosts’, who stare at us curiously  
“Some of them,” she mutters darkly.  
“Hello all,” I start and wait as I get everyone’s attention, “I would like to formally introduce you Akemi Sairento, she’s an old friend who just moved back from France and is also my girlfriend. She is also now a part of the Host Club, but is just my assistant for now. Thank you.” I then take her back to my table and see her glaring at me darkly, but with a smile on her face. “I can’t tell if you’re mad at me or happy I did that,” I observe.  
“Both, mostly happy, but still a little angry,” she says. I nod and grab her hand and kiss it. I go back to work and she goes back to reading, just using one hand. After Host Club is over Akemi helps Haruhi clean and I work more on our finances.  
“Hey Kyoya, you think if we team up we could convince Akemi to join the Host Club. She could possibly bring more money as well as more customers that don’t normally come to us,” Tamaki voices to me as the girls clean.  
“That could work, but what would she offer,” I ask.  
“Sorry to listen in, but since she is a girl she could give advice,” Karou suggests.  
“You’re a genius,” Tamaki says as he grabs Karou and hugs him.  
“Tono you’re choking me,” he says.  
Tamaki then let’s go and says “I’m sorry.”  
“Does that mean Akemi is becoming a formal host,” Honey-senpai asks.  
“What’s this about me being a Host,” Akemi asks as she comes back to my table. “Are you spreading rumours by chance Kyoya,” she asks.  
“No, we were just talking about how much you could bring to Host Club if you became a formal host. Of course you won’t have male customers unless you get popular and we open our doors to them. But we were thinking you could just offer advice to girls and possibly help us gain more customers,” I say.  
She stares at me questionably and says “I don’t know, can I think about it?”  
“Of course, I wouldn’t force you into it,” I say.  
“He wouldn’t but Tono would,” Hikaru observes.  
“Yes I think you’d make a beautiful princess Akemi,” Tamaki states as he hugs her suddenly. I feel my anger bubbling up to the surface and I glare at Tamaki as he hugs MY girl.  
“Idiot stop hugging me. I am not going to be a princess, they’re not real. Besides you should probably not show too much affection towards me, mommy might get angry,” Akemi comments.  
Tamaki then looks towards me and notices my dark aura is growing and is aimed at him. He yelps and hides behind Haruhi who rolls her eyes at his usual antics. Akemi then comes up to me and touches my shoulder to calm me down. I close my eyes and slow my breathing down to help. I then feel something soft that tastes like vanilla touch my lips. I open my eyes and see Akemi’s light green eyes. I smile at her.  
“Seems like I’m still your stress reliever,” she teases me.  
I blush lightly and state “Aren’t you always.” I then kiss her again and realize the time. “Come on I should take you home so I am not late myself,” I say. She nods and follows me to my limo. I take her home and drop her off. “Sorry I can’t take you to your door today,” I say.  
“It’s fine. It’s just nice to ride with you,” she says and kisses me on the cheek before she goes up to her house and we pull away.  
When I get home I instantly go to my dad’s office already knowing what he wants to talk about. He opens his mouth and I interrupt him by saying “Let me guess you already know Akemi is back in Japan.”  
“That I do,” my father states, “I was thinking that for once you’d actually agree to this arranged marriage plan that might be forming with you two.”  
“I will, because I love her, but I don’t want to marry her to further your business,” I say darkly glaring at the devil that is my father.  
“If you marry her either way it will further my business. But it is still being arranged and will most likely happen after graduation,” he says.  
“You’re already planning our date,” I say surprised.  
“Of course, we both agreed that the sooner the better,” he says.  
“No. I want to marry her because I can and when I want to. I don’t want to be forced to marry her, even if I do love her,” I say.  
“Well too bad son, you are being forced and have no choice in the matter now. We’re done here,” Yoshio says as he gestures for me to leave.  
“We’ll see father,” I say darkly.  
I then go up to my room and throw myself on my bed and sigh as I run my hands through my hair. I curl up into a ball and cry as I realize how helpless trying to get out of this is. I may need to get help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Everybody has a bad first day Akemi! Good thing Kyoya fixed it for you. Also Akemi as a Host? I wonder how this is going to end. Also poor Kyoya.


	4. First Actual Girl Host (Who isn’t Dressed as a Guy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC
> 
> A/N: First day of Akemi being a Host. I wonder what'll happen.

I get to Music Room 3 early and send out announcements to our regular customers about the new host, Akemi. I also print out the same announcement and put them up around school with the help of Umehito. I walk back into Host Club with the Black Magic Club president and see Akemi there who is staring at my computer. “Nice announcement,” she comments.  
“Thanks figured you’d like it,” I say smiling as I come behind her and kiss her cheek.  
“So this is the infamous girlfriend of the Shadow King,” Umehito says.  
Akemi looks up with a curious look and asks “Who's this?”  
Umehito comes up to her and kisses her hand “Enchanté my lady, I am Umehito Nekozawa and I am the president of the Black Magic Club.”  
“Hi I’m Akemi, though it seems you already know me. Though it’s nice to finally meet the infamous 8th host that isn’t really a host,” she observes.  
“Let’s just say I have heard lots of things about you, mostly from this one,” he says nodding towards me.  
“I hope its all good, and I’ve noticed I’ve created a lot of attention. Mostly because I’m pretty sure most of Ouran High School thought Mr. Shadow King is incapable of love, but they are so wrong about that,” she says with a mischievous look in her eyes.  
I blush as Umehito nods and the door opens to Tamaki and the twins bickering once again. Tamaki instantly notice Umehito and hides behind the twins and says “Mommy why is the scary man inside our room?”  
“Ah Umehito was just helping me post the announcements about our new host Akemi. Thanks by the way,” I say.  
“You’re very welcome,” Umehito says as he leaves going out a side door in the Music Room.  
Tamaki let’s out a breath and I ask “So what’s his complex with Umehito?”  
“Oh just lots of people are scared of him. There are few who aren’t which includes Haruhi, Reiko, and me. Plus now you,” I say.  
“Who’s Reiko,” she asks.  
“Oh she’s in Haruhi’s year and is the only other member of the Black Magic Club besides Umehito,” I say. She nods in understanding.  
Soon hosting starts and she goes off to her new place after we all say “Welcome”. I realize that even though she’s in the same room having her familiar form by me is making me miss her a little bit. I watch her for a bit realizing that she’s bringing in lots of customers including some of the one’s that have specific hosts they go to. Though after awhile they go back to their normal hosts. Though some stay and talk to her.  
After hosting is done I go towards her as she cleans her station and I grab her waist and kiss her neck. “How was your first day of hosting,” I ask as I let go of her.  
“Good. Busier than I thought it would be, but that’s a good thing I guess,” she says. “Now I gotta help Haruhi clean, but after I will join you and update you on expanding my business,” she says. I feel my anger rising up.  
“There is no way in hell I am letting you host men,” I mutter darkly to myself.  
After she finishes with cleaning she comes back to me and sits on my lap and whispers “You know you don’t have to worry about me with other guys. There’s only one guy for me. I mean I’m pretty sure I proved that in France. Maybe I need to prove it to you again.”  
I blush and say “No I’m perfectly fine.” Realizing that she took out all my anger and stress from the day.  
She kisses me lightly and says “I think otherwise.”  
“That’s your opinion and no offense it’s a little biased,” I voice. She kisses me again this time a bit longer. “Alright I’ll think about it alright,” I say as I sigh realizing I’m not very good at holding my ground against her.  
“Get a room you two,” Hikaru says to us. I send them a glare over Akemi’s shoulder.  
I hear Akemi whisper “We are just about to do so.” Causing me to blush as well as other things. I hear her giggle and she gets off my lap “Come on Kyoya we should probably go, we got lots of things to talk about,” she says dragging me away from Music Room 3. I wave as we leave.  
We get into the limo and I feel Akemi’s hand grab my growing erection she caused back in Host Club, I feel myself blush and I glare at her angrily. She smiles at me mischievously and kisses me lightly as she squeezes again. We arrive at her house and I tell the limo driver I’ll call him back later. I then practically drag her into her house and then she leads me to her room.  
************ cough cough sex scene…. cough cough nudge nudge…..************  
When we get into her room I throw her onto her bed and take off my tie and shirt. I then climb on top of her and kiss her neck. I sit up and bring her with me, I unzip her dress and discard it to the side. I then kiss her lips and we devour each other, as our bodies crash and rub together in a rhythmic pattern.  
I then undo her bra and discard that as well. Soon I kiss down from her neck to her breasts. I kiss both of her tips and start sucking on one as I massage the other. I hear Akemi let out a little moan which drives me wild. I then move onto the second one and do the same thing to it. Akemi then grabs my face and kisses me again this time her tongue intruding in my mouth and wrestling with each other. I feel Akemi grab my ass and I groan at her touch, wanting myself in her.  
I pull off her panties and then my boxers and then I shove myself inside of her. I feel her tense and then she relaxes. “You’ve become more dominating since the last time this happened,” she observes.  
“Of course. I’ve learned a few things thanks to you. Besides you’re so goddamn sexy that I couldn’t help but dominate you,” he says. I shove myself into her again and hear her moan again. That noise drives me nuts and I kiss her again our tongues intertwining and our moans going into each others mouths.  
Soon I feel her tighten around my cock and we cum together and lay next to each other panting. “That was amazing Kyoya,” she says kissing me lightly.  
“Thanks. You were amazing yourself Akemi,” I say to her as I take in the view of her naked body beside me once again. “You know I’m still debating if this is actually real or not. If you’re really finally back beside me or not,” I voice.  
“I know. I feel the same. But trust me I’m real,” she says as she touches my face and traced my jawline. I pull her closer and she buries her head into my neck.  
“Good. I love you Akemi,” I say and kiss the top of her head.  
“Love you too Kyoya,” she says. She then drifts off to sleep and I get up and get dressed. I write her a note and leave to go home. When I go home I take a shower cleaning myself from her. When I get out of the shower and look at myself in the mirror I notice that on my neck there seems to be a mark. I then remember Akemi sucking on my neck when we were together. I chuckle at the memory as I blush at the same time.  
I climb into my bed and do my homework and then fall asleep after it’s done.  
*Akemi’s POV*  
I wake up shivering from the lack of warmth in my bed. I realize that Kyoya is gone and I feel saddened. I then get up and stretch and pull on my PJs. When I climb back into bed I notice a note on my bedside table. I open and read it and smile at the cheesiness of his promise to stay one night. I then fall back asleep still a little angry at him leaving without waking me up but happy that he left a note at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Can you tell I like marking sex scenes? Great day of hosting for Akemi.


	5. New Distractions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC

*Kyoya’s POV*  
I sit at my usual table and hear the door open and the usual chatter of the twins and Tamaki fighting over Haruhi. “Guys stop fighting over Haruhi, you don’t realize who else is in the middle of this fight,” Akemi snaps at the guys.  
They then all say “Sorry Akemi.”  
“You sound grumpy,” I say to her.  
“I wonder why,” she says glaring at me darkly.  
I then whisper in her ear “I’m sorry I had to leave last night. But my father might’ve suspected something. Plus I don’t really want anyone to know about how far our relationship actually is. You understand that right?”  
“Yea. I do. I just wish you woke me up,” she says solemnly.  
“Sorry babes. Next time, promise. Though I know you’ll be grumpy so I don’t know if I want to risk it,” I say nuzzling into her neck.  
“I’d say risk it otherwise I’d be more grumpier the next day than if you woke me up before you left,” she says kissing the top of my head.  
“Kyoya you cancelled Host Club right so we can plan for this weekend right,” Tamaki asks.  
“Yes. We got to iron out the details about the trip, but the girls are indeed invited,” I say.  
“Trip,” Akemi asks with her eyes twinkling in excitement.  
“Yes, my daughter wanted to go to the beach so we are this weekend. We are also using it as a hosting trip,” Tamaki says.  
“This means you get a bikini Haruhi,” one of the twins says.  
“There is no way I am wearing a bikini,” Haruhi yells towards them.  
“I expect you to wear a bikini this weekend,” I whisper to Akemi.  
She nods and says “Of course,” as she rolls her eyes, “but I should warn you, you may see something that I’m not sure how’d you react to as of yet.”  
“What is it,” I question her.  
She shakes her head and says “It’s a surprise. You’ll see this weekend.” She winks at me and has a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.  
We then go to class together and she sits diagonally in front of me to the right. She's in plain sight of me. I stare at her openly and then try and pay attention in class. I notice her crossing her legs out of the corner of my eye and see her dress go above her knee. I see the skin of her legs and immediately feel the desire to have them wrapped around my waist. I shake my head to stop the daydreams and pay attention to the board. Though my eyes can’t help but wonder back to her legs every once and awhile. It seems like Akemi is right, she is a distraction.  
Soon class is done and it’s time for lunch. I sigh realizing I didn’t pay any attention at all for any of the classes. “You’ll need my notes won’t you,” Akemi asks. I look at her surprised and she smiles knowingly. “I’ve noticed that it seems that I’m more of a distraction to you than you’d admit. Maybe I should switch seats to somewhere behind you,” she says thinking of ways to help me.  
I pull her close and whisper “No way in hell am I letting you out of my sight again.” I kiss her strongly and we get our food and sit down with the Host Club. We sit and eat and discuss about our trip. I notice Akemi’s leg is now over mine and I feel her body heat radiating next to me. I kiss the top of her head and then go back to typing on my computer as we iron out the rest of the plans for tomorrow.  
We go back to class and the rest of the day flies by fast, with me being distracted by Akemi and Akemi reveling in the fact that she is my only weakness. I notice her sometimes purposely causing her dress to go up even higher and she’s driving me nuts doing so. I’m so flustered that even Tamaki is looking at me worriedly.  
When it’s time for Host Club I get up and grab Akemi practically dragging her to Music Room 3. She follows along knowing she might be in trouble with me. Instead of joining the others at the couches I drag her to the dressing room. “Kyoya where the hell are you taking me,” she asks.  
“It’s a surprise,” I mutter darkly with lust in my eyes.  
“Kyoya, I’m a new host remember? I got to host,” she pleads as I drag her to the closed door.  
“I think your customers will understand,” I say as I glare at the rest of the Host Club who nods quickly to please me.  
When I take her into the room she shakes me off of her and says “What the hell Kyoya, I know I was teasing you in the classroom, but dragging me out of the Host Club and making the hosts worry is going a little too far.”  
“I don’t care,” I say as I grab her face and silence the oncoming tirade by kissing her. My tongue invades into her mouth and intertwines with hers. I grab her legs that she’s been taunting me with the whole rest of the class time and pull them up to my waist. I pin her against the wall and ravage her mouth. I feel her moan as my erection pressed up against her. I pull down the collar of her dress and suck on her neck leaving my mark to claim her.  
I put her down and notice how flustered and sexy she looks. I smile and bring my face down to kiss her once again. “That’s what you get for teasing me,” I say huskily.  
“Maybe I should tease you more often,” she says mischievously. I straighten myself as she does the same and we both go out together. She goes to her hosting spot and gives advice to the girls for the rest of hosting period.  
When it ends she then helps Haruhi clean and joins me at my table. “Come on handsome, I need to get home to pack,” she says.  
“Alright, I’ll leave early again on one condition,” I say with a mischievous look in my eyes.  
“What’s that,” she says looking excited.  
“It’s not what you think,” I whisper in her ear which causes her to blush. I start petting her hair and say “I want to help you pack.”  
“That’s all,” she asks and I nod. “Fine,” she says as she rolls her eyes, “just don’t make me regret you packing for me.” We leave and go to her house, I tell the driver to stay and follow Akemi to her room.  
She sits on her bed and watches as I look for outfits and stuff for her. I hold up a thong and says “This is definitely coming.”  
“And I am now regretting letting you pack for me,” she mutters as she watches me pack. I then find her bikinis and pick one for her.  
“There all done packing except for hygiene stuff you can do that,” I say. She nods and glares at her suitcase. “What I didn’t do too bad picking out your outfits,” I say joining her sitting on the bed.  
“No you didn’t I just hate you are making me wear a dress,” she says grimacing.  
“Well,” I say as I get on top of her and pin her to the bed, “you know why?”  
“No,” she says throatily.  
“Because easy access,” I say as my hand goes up her uniform and plays with her cunt. I hear her breathing hitch and smile mischievously. I then take my hand back and kiss her lightly. “See you tomorrow my dear,” I say as I leave her room.  
She throws a pillow at me and says “I hate you.”  
“Hey, you know I’m one for revenge. Besides you tease me, I’ll tease you,” I say and then walk back to my limo and leave. I get home and work on my homework with more distractions of Akemi. It seems they’ve gotten worse since she’s closer to me now. Though I definitely don’t miss those days of day dreaming about her when she was farther away, to where it wouldn’t be possible to act on it. I then fall asleep after finishing my homework with thoughts of Akemi dancing around my brain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Uh-oh Akemi's becoming a distraction for the Shadow King? Can he keep it under wraps? Apparently not.


	6. Surprises and Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC
> 
> A/N: Akemi's first family outing with the Hosts. I wonder what will happen.

I get to the high school with my stuff and notice the bus waiting for us. I see Akemi there and is talking to Haruhi. I smile and join them, kissing the top of her head quickly as I do so. “Morning,” I say.  
“Morning,” she says as she sips on her coffee. She offers it to me and I take a sip of it gratefully.  
I notice her hair is in a ponytail today and play with it. “Too lazy to do your hair today,” I ask.  
“Yep. Let’s just say I didn’t get much sleep because of a certain someone teasing me,” she mutters darkly.  
“Sorry babes, but you got what you deserve,” I say sticking out my tongue at her. Soon we start boarding and I put both of our things in the compartment.  
“Yea yea yea,” she says to me as she follows behind. She picks out a seat and I sit next to her. Soon the girls come onto the bus and we go to the beach. We get to our rooms and drop off our stuff. Soon everyone is at the beach and I sit under an umbrella reading. Akemi joins me and cuddles next to me.  
“I’m surprised you’re not joining in,” I say.  
“It’s no fun when you’re not there,” she says.  
I kiss her lightly and say “Go. Before someone drags you away from me.”  
“Fine,” she says. She stands up and discards her cover up and heads towards the water, but I stop her when I notice something on her back.  
“Akemi what’s that,” I ask.  
“A tattoo of a rose,” she says.  
“Why is it purple,” I ask.  
“Didn’t you say that was your rose color in the Host Club,” she asks and I nod. “That’s why,” she says. I stare at her surprised that she got that to show her devotion to me. She wasn’t kidding when she said I was the only guy for her.  
Soon I go back to reading and lose track of Akemi and what time it is.  
*Akemi’s POV*  
I stand on the cliff with some of the other girls as they talk about guys and ask for my opinion. I then notice some drunk guys coming towards us. One of them says “Hey ladies how would you like to have a fun time?”  
“No thanks we’re a little busy with our own fun,” I say back, ready to fight them to get the to leave.  
*Kyoya’s POV*  
I feel someone shaking me and I glared up at Tamaki’s familiar face. I hear him yelp and he steps back a bit. “What do you want idiot,” I ask as my eyes go back to my book.  
“I think Akemi is in trouble,” he spews suddenly. I look up worried and see him pointing to the cliff. I notice there’s Akemi and two strangers as well as a group of customers. I notice Akemi’s body language and can tell she’s ready to fight. I get up as soon as I can and start walking towards them.  
That’s when I notice one of them push her and notice her teetering off the edge of the cliff. “AKEMI,” roars out of my mouth as my feet try and carry to her quicker.  
*Akemi’s POV*  
I feel him push me and I start to teeter on the edge. I hear Kyoya yell “AKEMI.” And that’s the last thing I hear as I fall off the cliff and crash into the water. The last thing I see is darkness.  
*Kyoya’s POV*  
I see her fall off and into the water. I run even faster and discard my shirt and shoes at the edge of the water. I swim towards her and grab her and pull her towards the surface. Soon I am on the beach again carrying Akemi. I lay her in the sand and start doing CPR on her. I hear her coughing soon and see her light green eyes and her smile again.  
“Oh thank god,” I say as I grab her and squeeze her tightly. I feel so glad that she’s ok and I am also very angry at her, at how she thought she could take them. “Are you crazy or something,” I yell at her. She stares at me with a surprised and hurtful look. “I’m sorry,” I say as I touch her cheek, “I was just worried.”  
She leans into my hand and smiles lightly and says, “So was I. The last thing I thought about was you.”  
“Kyoya what do we need to do,” Tamaki asks as I pick up Akemi.  
“Get the girls home, I’ll send them apology flowers later. I think we all need the rest of this time to destress,” I say. Tamaki nods as he goes into action. I carry Akemi back to the house and we reach the living room.  
“You know I’m fine right I can walk on my own,” she says. I nod and put her down soon everyone else comes in as I work on getting the flowers sent. Everyone else changes and Akemi comes back. “Sorry about ruining our host vacation,” she says as she cuddles next to me.  
“It’s fine Akemi. I’m just very glad you’re ok and not hurt,” I say pulling her closer and kissing her head. I still feel my anger at her bubbling inside me and I sigh as I run my hand through my hair. This might gnaw at me for the rest of the week.  
Soon we all eat dinner together and Tamaki blows up at Akemi. “You did a stupid thing you know? Trying to defend those girls by yourself,” he yells.  
“I can defend myself and them. Also it wasn’t stupid, I was trying to protect them from drunk idiots. I’m fine, and I am not hurt,” she yells back. She then gets up hurriedly and goes in a huff.  
I sigh and motion to Tamaki to stay, “I got this,” I say. Tamaki nods and I go to her room and knock.  
“Go away idiot, I don’t want to talk to you,” she says.  
I open the door and say “Too bad we’re talking anyways.” I sit next to her and she looks like she is about to cry. “Come here,” I say.  
She then crashes into me and starts sobbing. “I was so scared Kyoya. I thought I was going to die. I thought I might never see you again,” she says between sobs.  
“Shhh, it’s ok. You’re fine now. I was scared too. But now you know how vulnerable you actually are,” I say.  
“I am not vulnerable,” she mutters darkly.  
“Yes you are and I will show you,” I say as I pick her up and carry her to my room. I throw her onto the bed and pin her to it.  
************ cough cough sex scene…. cough cough nudge nudge…..************  
I kiss her and hold her wrists with one hand as the other takes off her skirt. I start teasing her by running my finger up and down her upper thigh. I hear her whimper and pant realizing how horny I’m making her.  
I discard her panites and my finger enters her enterance. I feel her squirm under me and I play with her cunt. Soon I put two fingers in her and scissor them to widen her entrance. “Fuck Kyoya,” she whines.  
“Tell me what you want,” I demand of her.  
“You. I want you,” I say. I stare at the flustered Akemi whose eyes are pleading with me. I then discard my jeans and boxers and soon enter inside her. She then says “Oh Kyoya.” I let go of her wrists and place my hands on her hips so I can use her body to go deeper into her.  
I feel her hands go under my shirt and explore my chest, soon she discards my shirt. I shove inside her deeper and she moans loudly. Her fingers dig into my shoulders which drives me to be more harsher to her. She then moans loudly as I do so and we both ravage each other with our grips and our mouths.  
*Tamaki’s POV*  
I head to Kyoya’s room to ask him if Akemi is ok. Before I reach the door I notice weird noises are coming from the door. I hear panting and moaning and realize what’s happening behind the door. I feel heat rise up in my face and ditch my plan heading back to the living room where the other hosts are.  
“Tono are you ok,” Karou asks.  
“It looks like you saw a ghost,” Hikaru comments.  
“No ghosts, just realized Kyoya’s preoccupied with business,” I say as I run my hand through my hair in embarrassment.  
*Kyoya’s POV*  
My hands then travel up her shirt and soon her shirt and bra are off as well. My hands move to her breasts and I use them as leverage. Akemi then pulls my face to hers and kisses me, both of our tongues intertwining into each other. We separate and I start sucking on Akemi’s neck leaving a dark pink mark of me on her. I also leave other marks all down her body.  
“Fuck Kyoya, I think I’m about to,” Akemi says and then I feel her tighten around my cock. We both cum together once again and lay next to each other out of breath. “Was that my lesson for the day,” Akemi asks.  
“Yes it was, how’d you like it,” I ask.  
“I didn’t like it, I loved it,” she says as she kissed me lovingly and lays her head on my chest. “Apparently I cause your heart to beat really fast,” she observes.  
“Of course I love you,” I say kissing the top of her head. “Besides,” I say as I touch where her heart is “I’m pretty sure I cause the same reaction in you.”  
She giggles and looks up at me and says “Of course. How could you not? I mean look at you Kyoya. Even though no one notices under your uniform you’re actually really sexy.”  
“So are you my love,” I say as I claim her mouth once again. Her hands tangle into my hair as we kiss each other passionately over and over again. Soon her legs wrap around me and I feel my cock harden again. I hear her giggle as she grinds against my new erection. I glare at her with lust filled eyes and watch her as she grabs my cock and puts it at her entrance. “Already want more huh,” I ask slyly.  
She glares at me and says huskily “I can never get enough Kyoya. You know that. You’re intoxicating.” I enter inside her as we kiss passionately again and she moans into my mouth. We start spooning and soon enough Akemi starts drifting to sleep.  
“Night my love,” I say as the storm brews outside.  
Akemi moans at me and I kiss her head and pull her closer to me. For the first time since that last summer we sleep together in the same bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Akemi switched places with Haruhi in this chapter. Sorry I wanted that plot point. Also Tamaki knows their secret oh boy.


	7. Someone Knows Their Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC
> 
> A/N: I wonder how Tamaki will react to the couple today.

I wake up to the feeling of light kisses on my face and realize Akemi is trying to wake me up. I stay still and revel in the feeling of her lips on my skin. She kisses my lips and I think she was going to stay until her kisses travel down my body. I hold my breath and then I feel her kiss my cock and my breath hitches in my throat. “I knew you’d wake up at that,” she says.  
She comes back up to me and I bury my head in her breasts. “I don’t wanna get up,” I mutter.  
“Kyoya it's time to get up anyways. Besides I hear commotion outside and it might just be about me not being in my room,” she says.  
“Ugh fine I’ll get dressed and take care of it,” I say. I kiss her after I get out of the bed. I get dressed and see after I am dressed that she’s been watching me. “What,” I ask.  
“Just realized it’s way more fun to watch you take off your clothes then put them on,” she says slyly. I chuckle and kiss her on the lips longingly.  
“Go back to your room and get dressed I’ll explain that you slept in my bed, but obviously if anyone asks we just talked together and then slept,” I say.  
“Obviously,” she says as she grabs her clothes off the floor. Before I close the door I hear her mutter “How the hell did he throw my panties all the way over here?” I chuckle and shake my head at her. I join the Host Club in the dining room and see they look frazzled.  
“Let me guess Akemi isn’t in her room,” I ask.  
“No, we don’t know where she is exactly, we looked everywhere,” Karou says while looking distressed.  
“Sorry we lost your girlfriend Shadow King,” Hikaru says looking apologetic.  
“You didn’t lose her. Besides you didn’t look in my room which is where she was. We both were a little frazzled and stressed after what happened and she ended up sleeping in my bed last night,” I say.  
“Sounds reasonable enough,” Karou says accepting the reason. Everyone else nods except for Tamaki.  
I believe I hear him mutter “Yea right.”  
“You say something Tamaki,” I ask staring at him questionably.  
“No Kyoya I did not,” he says looking back at me square in the face. I notice that he looks embarrassed and frazzled around me. Then when Akemi returns to the room he looks even more so. I then realize he might know something.  
“Tono don’t you have something to say to Akemi,” Hikaru says while looking at him expectantly.  
“Yes. I’m sorry I blew up at you Akemi,” Tamaki says dejectedly.  
“It’s fine. I realized it was because you cared and that you all worried about me. Especially Kyoya. He helped me realize last night while we were talking that I am more vulnerable than I’d like to admit,” she says. Everyone nods in understanding, while Tamaki on the other hand blushes deeply and shoves food into his mouth.  
We all eat and talk together. Afterwards everyone changes and I grab Tamaki after he’s done. “Hey you ok,” I ask.  
He blushes deeply at me and says “Yea I’m fine. Just flustered.”  
“About,” I ask looking expectantly.  
He sighs as he blushes more “I heard you guys in your room. I know you weren’t talking or sleeping either.”  
“Ah so you know our secret,” I say.  
“It’s not much of a secret. I mean every couple gets that far at some point,” Tamaki says.  
“True. But you wouldn’t mind keeping this between us, would you,” I ask with a dark look in my eyes.  
He gulps and says “Of course not Kyoya. It’s your secret to tell not mine.” We then join the others and I watch them have fun from the sidelines.  
“Something wrong Kyoya,” Akemi says as she comes up to me.  
“Yea. The idiot knows,” I say.  
“What,” Akemi yells as she gives me a deadpan look.  
“Apparently he heard us when he came to talk to me,” I say.  
“Is he going to keep our secret,” she asks.  
“Yea. For now, but it's fine. Not like it matters,” I say.  
“True,” she says.  
I then pick her up and say “Come on let’s have fun.” I run with her into the ocean and drop her in. She laughs when she lands. As we join in the game with the Host Club everyone else notices the tattoo.  
“Hey isn’t that Kyoya’s rose on your back,” Haruhi says.  
“Yes indeed it is,” Akemi says smiling brightly.  
“Ah. Akemi loves Kyoya,” Honey-sempai states.  
“Of course I do. He’s my first love and only love. Which is why I got this,” she says.  
“You’re lucky Kyoya,” Karou observes as I pull Akemi closer to me.  
“Indeed, who’d ever knew the Shadow King was capable of getting a girl like Akemi,” Hikaru says. I glare at him and let go of Akemi.  
“Ah Hikaru I suggest you run,” Akemi states as I rush after the fleeing twin.  
“Ahhhhhhhh,” Hikaru screams as he runs around trying to avoid me. Then all the sudden I am stopped by someone hugging me.  
“Kyoya calm down please,” Akemi’s familiar voice says. I breath in and turn around to face her. I touch her forehead to mine and kiss her nose.  
“Fine. Only because you said so. But he’s still dead meat,” I mutter darkly to her.  
“Kyoya,” she warns me. Her look she’s giving me threatens me and is actually pretty scary. I sigh and give into defeat.  
“Thanks Akemi,” Hikaru says as he hugs her really quick when we return to the group. I glare at him darkly.  
Akemi then states “I highly suggest you chill out for a bit around him. I’m still worried that he might snap again and possibly attack.” Hikaru nods.  
“I don’t think I’ve ever seen the Shadow King defeated. Especially by a girl,” Karou observes.  
“Let’s just say I’ve got magic powers over the Shadow King. Plus I have leverage. Quite a lot of it if I do say so myself,” she says with a mischievous look in her eyes. I blush and realize that was my one and only warning. I gulp and start behaving myself.  
“Jeez we could’ve used her earlier in the school year,” Hikaru comments.  
“No kidding,” Karou voices.  
We then play on the beach until we get hungry. We go back and get dressed. We then all eat together and realize tonight's our last night here. We’re all sad about leaving the fun in the sun place. We eat quietly together and soon go our separate ways. Akemi joins me in my room and watches me work. At some point in time she ends up on my lap while I was working.  
“Love you,” she voices randomly as she leans into me.  
“Love you too,” I say back to her. I kiss the top of her head. Soon she leaves and comes back in her PJs.  
“Come on mister stop working for one second and get changed,” she commands.  
I sigh knowing that I best do it unless I want some of her threats to get realized. “You staying with me again,” I ask as I change.  
“Of course. It’s nice to sleep in the same bed again, besides you’re also very comfy. Also I just like to cuddle with you in general,” she says shrugging like it's no big deal.  
“You know if we end up getting used to this a bit too much we may end up having a problem,” I say.  
“Well then we might just have to move in together earlier than I thought we would. Or get married. Either way,” she says smiling at me.  
“Move in together. I like that idea,” I say as I sit next to her.  
“Yes, but we might need to set some rules. Especially since we’re us and if we live alone together with no supervision let’s just say more fun will be done than homework,” she voices.  
“True,” I say. She snuggles into my neck and pushes me onto my bed.  
“Relax,” she demands. I nod at her and watch as she turns the lights off. I feel her climb into my bed next to me.  
I immediately say “Mine,” and pull her body closer to mine.  
“Forever,” she voices.  
“You remember,” I ask.  
“Of course. How could I not remember our first time together,” she asks. I kiss her gratefully. Then she wraps her legs around me and we kiss each other passionately over and over. Even though our skin isn’t touching as much as when we’re naked she still makes me feel intoxicated and she’s still able to drive me wild.  
We sleep in the same bed once again this time fully clothed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Tamaki's easily embarrassed about their secret, use that to my advantage later. This couple is adorable


	8. Leaving and Homes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC
> 
> A/N: I think daddy (Tamaki) is jealous of how much attention Akemi gets from mommy (Kyoya). Sorry I had to make that reference.

We ride back in the same limo and Akemi happens to be sitting next to me. Also thanks to her hand guiding mine my hand is now under her shirt and on her breast. Though it seems no one notices that it’s not on her side like it's supposed to be. I kiss her on her neck and hear her breath hitch when I do. “I surprise you,” I ask with a glint in my eye.  
“A little bit,” Akemi says. She then leans onto my shoulder and closes her eyes.  
“Tired,” I ask. She moans at me as an answer.  
“I wonder why,” I hear Tamaki muttering darkly beside me. I glare at him silently and he lets out a tiny screech. I pull Akemi’s body closer with my hand that still is on her breast. I hear Akemi’s breathing even out and realize that she’s asleep. Akemi happens to be the first stop, so I pick her up and carry her out.  
“You guys can leave, I’m probably staying here,” I say. They nod at me and all wave as the limo pulls away. I carry Akemi up to her room and place her there. I go to her desk in her room and work on my homework as well as copy Akemi’s notes from the classes I got distracted by her in.  
I then hear Akemi whisper “Kyoya,” suddenly. I look over and notice Akemi is still asleep and she curls herself up into a ball. I also noticed her shivering. I then abandon my homework and join her under the covers and pull her towards me. I feel how cold she is and try to warm her up by cuddling her. Sleeping Akemi responds to my cuddling and cuddles back.  
“I’m so happy I have you Akemi,” I say. I feel Akemi move again and this time her face is now buried under the covers. Before I know it I fall asleep too.  
*Akemi’s POV*  
I wake up to the warmth of Kyoya next to me. I look at my clock and see it is dinner time. I decide I want to wake up Kyoya. I start to take off his pants and notice that he woke up at that. I smile mischievously, this is going to be even more fun than I originally thought. I pull off his pants and boxers and discard them to the side. I kiss his tip to test if he’ll give away that he is awake, I can tell that he’s holding back his reactions. So I make it even harder by licking his cock up and down. I then put my mouth back on his cock and make my mouth go down, I hear his breathing hitch and he let’s out his moan he was holding back. His moan sounds sexy and I want to hear more, so I continue giving my man a blowjob a bit faster. His hand grabs my hair and I feel him push my head down again. He moans in pleasure as I continue going up and down his cock with him controlling me. He then moans even louder as he makes me go faster and soon he cums into my mouth. I lick the cum off my mouth and the cum that is still on his cock. I move back up to Kyoya and kiss him, letting him taste himself.  
“Fuck how do you make me so horny in that little of time,” Kyoya asks.  
“Magic,” I answer with a twinkle in my eye.  
“Fuck, what time is it,” he says getting out of bed in a hurry and grabbing the bottom half of his clothes I discarded.  
“Dinner Time,” I answer grabbing his hand as he struggles with putting his pants back on in a hurry. “Chill, just eat here, pretty sure your dad won’t mind you spending time with your future wife,” I say as I help him button and zip his pants. “There you go,” I say patting his chest. I notice him staring at me and I say “What?”  
“Future wife,” he asks with a look of love in his eyes.  
“Of course. Who else would I marry,” I answer. “Besides I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t mind me being your wife. I know I definitely wouldn’t mind you being my husband,” I say. I grab his hand and pull him out to the dining room. I see my cat sitting on the table, I pet her. “Hi Midnight,” I say.  
“Seems like this is your cat's spot,” Kyoya observes.  
“Yea, now that my parents don’t condemn me for letting my cat on the table, she kinda just claimed it,” I say. We eat dinner together and I call a car for Kyoya.  
“Bye my love,” he says as he kisses me lightly.  
“Bye Kyoya,” I say back. I go back to my room and work on homework. Then when I get done I go to bed and fall asleep with thoughts of Kyoya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Kyoya can't hide much from Akemi.


	9. Complications and Disappearing Acts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC
> 
> A/N: I brought someone from the manga in this chapter. He is Kyoya's enemy from the manga. Enjoy!

I wake up feeling nauseous and run to the bathroom and throw up. I groan and lean on the toilet bowl. I check my phone and realize the time and how many missed calls I have from Kyoya. I get dressed in a hurry and run to the car, I then tell my driver to drive as fast as he can. I get to Ouran and sprint to the Host Club. “Sorry I’m late,” I yell towards Kyoya.  
“It’s fine. You worried me,” Kyoya says as he kisses my cheek. “You look pale,” he comments as he feels my forehead.  
“Yea. I got queasy this morning and I don’t feel good. Probably got a 24 hour bug or something,” I say. He nods and the bell rings for class. We all go to class and the day goes by really quickly. When we get to Host Club I start feeling queasy again so I go to the bathroom. I throw up yet again today. I hear someone opening the door.  
“You ok Akemi,” Haruhi asks.  
I come out of the bathroom and say “Yea I think so.”  
“Are you sure that you’re sick,” Haruhi asks.  
“Yea, why,” I ask, not getting what Haruhi was trying to say.  
“How long has it been since you got your period,” Haruhi asks with a slight blush to her cheeks.  
I think for a little and then “Oh shit,” slips out of my mouth. I stare at myself in the mirror and realize how pale I’ve gotten. “I’m gonna make a run now,” I say. I run out of the bathroom and go up to Kyoya. “Can I have permission to leave early? I’m still feeling bad and I want to go get medicine for my nausea and hope that I can sleep this off tonight,” I say quickly.  
“Sure you want me to come with me,” he asks worriedly.  
“No” I kinda shout suddenly, “I’ll be fine. You don’t have to worry.”  
“Ok I’ll try not to,” Kyoya says as he kisses my forehead. “I’ll call you later.” I nod and call a taxi as I go down the stairs. I get to a pharmacy and buy a pregnancy test. I go home and pee on the stick. I pace around my room for the 5 minutes it takes. I think I hear something downstairs and think it's Midnight knocking things over again. The timer goes off and I stare down at the pink plus and say “Shit, now I’ve definitely got to tell Kyoya.”  
“Tell Kyoya what,” someone says from behind me. I turn around and see strange men behind me. Someone covers my mouth with a rag as I try to scream. I black out, the last thing I think of is Kyoya.  
*Kyoya’s POV*  
I sit as Host Club goes on without Akemi and worry over her. I sigh realizing I’m not getting any work done on my computer because I can’t think of anything else. I run my hand through my hair in aggravation and rub my forehead. When Host Club is done I call Akemi and it goes to voicemail. “What’s wrong Kyoya,” Tamaki asks noticing my face.  
“Akemi’s not answering her phone,” I say worriedly.  
“You heard Akemi, she might be sleeping,” Haruhi comments looking worried too.  
“She’s not, she’s never been able to sleep when she’s sick,” I say. “I’m gonna go check on her,” I say.  
“We’re coming with you,” Tamaki says.  
“Fine,” I say noticing his determination. We get in the same limo and go to her house. I get out my key to open the door and notice that the door is slightly ajar.  
“Kyoya should the door be open,” Tamaki asks worriedly.  
“No,” I say as I run to the door faster. I open the door and hear Midnight yowling up at where Akemi’s room is. “Akemi,” I yell. I sprint up the stairs and open her door. I notice the room is more strewn about than it normally is. I walk into her bathroom and notice something on the floor. I pick it up and stare at the pink plus on a stick. “Impossible,” I say staring at it.  
“Kyoya, we found a note,” I hear Tamaki yell from downstairs. I put the pregnancy test in my pocket and run downstairs. I read the note which says: Looks like I finally win.  
“Who is it from,” Karou asks.  
I feel anger bubbling up in my chest as I answer “Takeshi Kuze.”  
“The guy who always competes against you,” Tamaki asks. I nod and I feel my fist tighten around the note in anger.  
“We’ll find her Kyoya I promise,” Honey-senpai says. Everyone looks at me worriedly as I nod. Everyone leaves the house except Haruhi. I noticed that she knew what was in my pocket.  
“Is she…” she starts to ask. I nod in answer, “Oh Kyoya, I’m sorry,” Haruhi replies back. I go outside and call my police force on the phone. They immediately started looking for her after hearing the urgency in my voice.  
“We can help you find Akemi Kyoya,” Honey-senpai says.  
“Thanks Honey-senpai, but I don’t want you guys to miss school,” I say back.  
“Kyoya,” Tamaki says putting his hand on my shoulder, “Akemi is a part of our family now. We’re helping you look for her no matter what you say.”  
“Fine,” I say as I sigh, “just don’t get in my way.”  
*Akemi’s POV*  
I wake up hearing unfamiliar voices, I try to move but realize I am tied up to a chair. “Oh sleeping beauty is awake,” a guy, who I guess might be the leader.  
“Who are you,” I ask.  
“Someone who hates Kyoya very much. He always wins at every competition, now I finally have won,” he says.  
“You’re Takeshi Kuze aren’t you,” I ask.  
“So you’re boyfriend did tell you about me,” he says smugly.  
“Yea, about how pathetic it is that you keep trying to win, but then get defeated,” I say testing him. His friends behind him chuckle and he glares at them.  
“We’ll see how long you keep that fire of yours,” he says glaring at me.  
“You should know Kyoya’s probably working on finding me now. You should be scared,” I say.  
“Ohhhh, I’m so scared of the Shadow King,” he says. “What’s he going to do? Glare at me to death,” he says sarcastically.  
“No. You don’t know what you just did by taking me. Kyoya will do anything to save me. Besides you should know this is below the belt, even for you Kuze. Kyoya wouldn’t stoop this low with you,” I say.  
“I don’t fucking care. I just want to beat Kyoya once,” Kuze says.  
“Kyoya was right you do have a winning complex,” I say.  
“What’d you say bitch,” he says as he comes right up to me and grabs my shirt.  
“Boss,” his lackeys say as the try to pull him away from me.  
“Let me go,” he says through his teeth, they do as he says. “Repeat what you just said,” he says.  
“You have a winning complex. Kyoya’s going to beat you, you know,” I say. He slaps me and the sound echoes around the room. I spit blood out of my mouth. He kicks my chair over and I fall to the side as he huffs away from me. One of his lackeys picks me up and looks at me with worry. I look towards the door and say “Please hurry Kyoya,” as a tear falls down my face.  
*Kyoya’s POV*  
“Sir, we may have found where she is,” a officer says to me.  
“Let’s go,” I say.  
“But sir, we can take care of this,” the officer says back.  
“So can I, besides I need to teach someone a lesson,” I say with a dark look in my eyes. We all go to the warehouse where they believe Akemi is. “Akemi,” I yell towards the door as we run in.  
*Akemi’s POV*  
(At same time)  
I hear Kyoya yell “Akemi,” and my heart picks up speed.  
“Looks like your prince is here to save you,” Kuze says with a twinkle in his eye.  
*Kyoya’s POV*  
Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai quickly take care of Kuze’s lackeys while I go see Kuze. “Kuze,” I say darkly.  
“Kyoya,” he says back with a smile. “See Akemi I was right. He’s just going to glare at me to death,” he says chuckling. My anger boils up more.  
“I highly suggest you don’t egg him on Kuze,” she says. My heart picks up speed and I follow her voice to see her tied up to a chair and looking a little beat up. My anger burst and I turn towards Kuze. I walk up to him and punch him. He falls to the floor unconscious.  
I walk up to Akemi and take her out of her ropes. “Are you ok,” I say as I exam her.  
“Yea I’m fine. Just a little bloody and bruised, but nothing I haven’t dealt with before,” she says calmly. I pick her up and take her to the limo. “Kyoya you know I can walk,” she says staring at me with worry.  
“I know, I just was so worried about you, now that I found you again I don’t want to let go,” Kyoya says. “Plus I don’t want you to exert yourself,” I say as I look at her belly. She looks confused at first and then understanding flashes in her eyes.  
“I know. I can see it in your eyes. But I’m fine now see,” she says showing me a smile. I hug her tight while she is in my lap. I take her to my house and walk in carrying her.  
“Ah sir you found her,” an officer says. I nod and carry her up to my room. I lay her on my bed and lay next to her.  
I feel her start to shake “Akemi,” I say. I hear her start to sob and I hold her tighter.  
“I thought I was done for Kyoya. I thought you wouldn’t be able to find me and I would be stuck with that abusive freak,” she says.  
“I found you babe. That’s all that matters now. You’re ok and the baby is ok. That’s all that matters now,” I say.  
“How’d you find out,” she asks looking at me with teary eyes.  
I wipe the tears off of her face and pull out the pregnancy test that was still in my pocket. “Found this on the floor of your bathroom,” I say.  
“You’re not leaving me are you,” she says worriedly with new tears springing up to her eyes.  
“There is no way in hell I am leaving you. Especially when you need me most. What made you think that I would,” I say.  
“Maybe because you don’t want to be a father this early,” she says.  
“Akemi, that doesn’t matter. I still love you and I’ll love this baby we’re having together. We’ll be fine. If anyone can handle this it’s us. Besides speaking of which we’re going to the hospital to check if everything is ok after the excitement of yesterday,” I say. She nods and cuddles into me. Soon her breathing evens out and I fall asleep with my future in my arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Uh-oh! The couple has a giant obstacle in their way now. Wonder what will happen


	10. Hospital Visit and Bad News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC

I sit at the dining room table drinking coffee as I type on my computer. My father comes in and says “How’s Akemi?”  
“Better, she’s resting after all that happened last night. I’m taking her to the hospital to check and make sure she’s ok,” I say. He nods and sits down. Akemi then joins us and kisses my head.  
“Good morning Kyoya, Mr. Ootori,” she says.  
“Morning Akemi,” my father says back with a slight smile. The servants bring Akemi breakfast and she eats it.  
“Ready,” I ask noticing that she is done eating out of the corner of my eye. She nods with an anxious look in her eyes. “You’ll be fine. They’re only going to check up on you,” I say. She nods and relaxes a tad. We get to the hospital and they check everything. Including the baby. They run test and we wait to see the results in the waiting room.  
The doctor comes out and says “We regret to inform you two that she lost the baby.”  
“What,” I say my face paling and anger rising up in me again.  
“Did anything happen last night that might’ve caused this,” the doctor asks Akemi.  
She thinks and replies “My chair was pushed over and I landed pretty hard on the concrete.”  
The doctor nods and says “That might’ve caused it, or the stress too. I’m sorry.” He touches my shoulder and I shrug him off. I walk to the limo with determination.  
“Kyoya where are you going,” Akemi asks following behind me. She notices my expression and follows me even closer. We head to Kuze’s school. I get out and see him instantly.  
“Takeshi Kuze,” I yell walking up to him and punching him yet again. Takeshi gets back up and heads towards me, but his lackeys hold him back.  
“Kyoya,” Akemi shouts as she grabs my hand and pulls me back.  
“What the fuck Ootori? What was that for,” Takeshi says.  
“For my unborn child that you destroyed hope for,” Kyoya says. Takeshi pales and looks at Akemi.  
He whispers “I’m sorry.”  
“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! That’s all you can say! Nothing can make up for this! Nothing,” I yell at him.  
I feel Akemi pull on my arm again and she spins me to look at her. “Kyoya you need to calm down. You are not the only one in this relationship. And you are definitely not the only one who lost a child,” Akemi spits out at me. She let’s go as tears start coming out of her eyes and runs towards the car.  
“Akemi,” I yell back running after her. Akemi gets in and heads home before I reach the car. I sigh as I run my hand through my hair. I call up a car and head towards her house. I open the door with my key and walk up to her room. I knock on the door and plead “Akemi please let me in.”  
“No you don’t deserve it,” I hear from behind the door.  
I sit down in front of the door and say “I’m sorry for being selfish. I forgot that I wasn’t the only one who lost something important. Now let me in I don’t want you to deal with this alone.”  
“You have no idea how good it hears you to say that. I’ve been dealing with everything by myself after I left Japan. I don’t want to anymore,” she says with a shaky voice.  
“You don’t have to Akemi. I’ll always be here for you. No matter what. You don’t have to deal with anything by yourself anymore. I’m by your side now. Forever and always,” I say. The door opens and Akemi hugs my back. I feel her shake and I hear her sob. It literally breaks my heart. I turn myself around and hug Akemi close. I pet her hair and we sit there silently together until she calms down.  
“You know I’d never thought I’d hear you admit that your selfish,” she voices.  
“Well that just proves I’ll do and say anything to get you back in my arms again,” I say. She nods and cuddles into me. I pick her up and place her on the bed. I join her and we cuddle together. We fall asleep next to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Looks like the couple survived. Also Kyoya was being a selfish ass so he needed a reality check. Also sharing emotions!


	11. Missing something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC
> 
> A/N: Akemi is starting to feel as if something is missing now. Will Kyoya be able to make up for it?

I wake up next to Akemi and get dressed quickly. I wake her up and kiss her before I leave. I get home and grab my stuff. I walk towards the door when my father stops me. “You got home this morning I see,” he voices.  
“Akemi was pretty upset last night. I wanted to comfort her,” I say.  
“Seems like you two are more serious than I thought,” he says.  
“Not really. We just slept in the same bed,” I say shrugging. He nods and I walk to the car. I get to Ouran and go into Music Room 3 I see Akemi is already there talking with Haruhi. It looks like she’s a little upset and realize she’s probably telling Haruhi about the baby.  
I notice Haruhi touching Akemi’s shoulder and giving her strength. “Kyoya,” Tamaki says smiling “glad to see you back today.”  
“How was the doctor's appointment,” Hikaru asks. My face falls and I look at Akemi who smiles at me sadly.  
“Well no other injuries were found. Akemi is fine, just a little frazzled. So she is skipping out on hosting today,” I say.  
“That’s fine,” Tamaki says in understanding.  
“Get better Kemi-chan,” Honey-senpai says hugging Akemi quickly. We go to class and I notice that Akemi is the one who is distracted today. I notice her rubbing her belly every once and awhile. Soon classes are done and we go to Host Club. Akemi goes to the window and sits there and stares outside. She rubs her belly again. The girls look at her and start asking questions.  
“Akemi are you ok,” I ask her quietly.  
“Of course I’m not ok Kyoya. I just lost our first baby. Even though we weren’t ready for the baby, I actually got excited and anxious for it,” she says.  
“I know Akemi. I feel the same way. You’re not alone in this,” I say. She nods and I hug her close. I go back to my table and check on Akemi every once and awhile.and see that she is doing slightly better.  
Host Club ends and the girls leave reluctantly wondering if Akemi is ok. Tamaki goes up to Akemi and says “You caused all the ladies to worry.”  
“I noticed. Sorry, I guess my feeling bad got in the way of the princesses enjoying themselves. I’ll make it up to them tomorrow,” she says as she smiles. I take Akemi home and drop her off.  
“You sure you don’t want me to stay with you,” I ask at her front door.  
“Kyoya, I’ll be fine. If I’ll need you I’ll call you. Besides I’m pretty sure we need time alone because we’ve been together due to circumstances this week,” she says. I nod and kiss her on the forehead. I wave to her as she walks into her front door. I go home and work on my homework in my room.  
I eat dinner by myself and keep working on my homework. I then get a call from Akemi. “What’s up babe?” I ask.  
“What kind of cake does Haruhi like,” she asks.  
“Any kind. Are you baking,” I ask.  
“Yea. I’m making cakes for the Host Club tomorrow. I’m probably taking them to the school today and putting them in the fridge,” she says.  
“You need help,” I ask.  
“No I got help. See you tomorrow,” she says.  
“Yep. See ya then,” I say.  
“Love you,” she whispers.  
“Love you too,” I say back. I go back to my homework smiling at Akemi’s plan to fix things with the ladies. I finish my homework and get ready for bed. I work on some things for the Host Club and then fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Looks like Akemi is going to be busy with cakes. Looks like Honey-senpai will be very happy.


	12. Making up for yesterday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC
> 
> A/N: Akemi is making it up to everybody with cakes! Yay!

I walk into the Host Club and see Akemi smiling and talking with the idiot, Tamaki. “You seem happier today,” I observed.  
“That’s because I am,” she said.  
“Kyo-chan did you hear that Akemi baked 20 cakes for us today,” Honey-senpai said excitedly.  
“Yes I heard she was baking last night,” I say. “Twenty cakes,” I whisper in her ear harshly.  
“What? I didn’t make you pay for them, I did. Besides you don’t have to repay me back. I won’t accept it,” she says.  
“Idiot,” I say smiling slightly as I hug her towards me.  
“You know you love it. Besides I am not the idiot in this group,” she says as she looks at Tamaki. We giggle and the bell rings, so we go to class together. Class time goes by quickly and Host Club starts up.  
The girls freak out when they learn the cakes that we had today was from Akemi. “Thank you for understanding about me not hosting yesterday. I was a bit frazzled after the drama that happened. But now I am open for business again,” she says.  
She gives advice for awhile and then the girls head to their normal hosts. I see Akemi sitting next to me with cake. She offers a bite to me and I shake my head. She eats the cake and smiles at the club's usual antics. I notice some icing on her face and grab her chin and look at her. I then kiss where the frosting is and lick it off of her. “Good frosting,” I say licking my lips. Akemi stares at me looking surprised as a blush is rising on her cheeks. I smirk and turn back towards the room which I now notice is staring at us.  
“I believe you just caused the commotion now Kyoya,” she says.  
“I couldn’t help it. You’re intoxicating,” I say grabbing her chin again and kissing her lightly. As I do so you could hear the girls fangirling in the background. “Apparently they ship us as a couple,” I say.  
“Understandable. They probably like this new side of you that I help to come out,” she says.  
“True,” I say and nod.  
“By the way you’re coming home with me to help me make up what I missed when I was distracted,” she says.  
“Sure. As long as it stays academic,” I say.  
“I’ll try but no promises,” she says as she grabs my cock lightly.  
I grab her hand and kiss it and then say “Akemi.”  
“What? I can’t help it. You’re just so goddamn sexy,” she whispers huskily in my ear.  
“Stop that. I’m not going to help at all if you keep teasing me,” I warn her.  
“Fine,” she says. “You know you like it though,” she says looking at my pants which now holds and obvious erection.  
“Fuck,” I say now noticing it too. My face quickly turns red. She giggles and kisses my cheek.  
“Love you Kyoya,” she says.  
“Love you too Kemi,” I say as I pull her chair closer to mine. Soon Host Club ends and Akemi and I leave together once again. We arrive at her house and sit in the dining room working on catching up with the things we missing. We took a break to eat and then started back up again. We were sitting pretty close together. My hand was on her upper thigh and rubbing back and forth on it.  
Soon we finish and Akemi looks at me expectantly to leave. “Why aren’t you leaving yet,” she asks.  
“It's only 7 I’m not going back home yet,” I said. She nods in understanding and we move to the living room. She turns on the TV and we sit on the couch together. We sit sideways with her in between my legs. “I’m glad you’re better,” I voiced as I hug her tightly.  
“Me too,” she says as she plays with my hands. She kisses both of them and cuddles into my chest. Her breathing evens out and I sigh. I carry her to her room eventually and kiss her and say goodbye. She just moans at me in reply. I go home and get ready for bed. I work on Host Club stuff and then fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: They're so adorable


	13. Tricks and Treats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC
> 
> A/N: I fast forwarded to the Halloween fun times they had.

*A month and a few weeks later*  
I walk into Host Club noticing Haruhi and the twins talking about what their class is doing for Halloween. I overhear fear contest and sigh. I go to the rest of the Host Club and see Akemi looking annoyed. “What's up,” I ask putting my arm around her waist and pulling her close to me when I join the group.  
“Tamaki wants us to help scare Haruhi and the twins, plus their class president,” Akemi answers.  
“Doesn’t it sound like fun Kyoya,” Tamaki asks excitedly.  
“No. But by the look on your face even if we don’t want to do it we probably will end up doing it,” I voice.  
“Exactly what I thought,” Akemi mutters darkly. Haruhi and the twins join us and talk about their excitement.  
I pull Akemi closer to me by tugging on her waist and say “You better be wearing something sexy that night, because you might be how I get out of this dumb idea.”  
“What do you think I was planning on,” she says smiling mischievously. The rest of the day goes by pretty quickly.  
Soon classes are over and I go up to the Host Club, but before I reach the club room I see Nekozawa-senpai talking to Akemi. “What are you two doing,” I ask walking up to them.  
“I am getting Nekozawa-senpai to help scare Haruhi and the twins, plus maybe even scare the Host Club,” Akemi says with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes.  
“Good idea babe. It’s no wonder I fell for you so hard,” I say grabbing her chin and smiling at her.  
She pecks me on the lips really quick and then looks back at Nekozawa-senpai. “You up for it,” she asks.  
“Of course. How could I not help scare the Host Club and help out my favorite couple,” he says as he walks towards his club. We both go to Host Club a little late, but not that it doesn’t matter, since we canceled Host Club today.  
When we come inside Tamaki yells at us saying “Where have you been mommy? I was so worried.” I then notice Tamaki had glomped me when I came in and was now hugging me tight.  
“Let go of me idiot,” I whisper warn him.  
“No Kyoya, I missed you too much,” Tamaki says.  
“Idiot, I highly suggest you let go of my boyfriend now,” Akemi says with a dark look in her eyes.  
Tamaki lets out a little scream and runs toward Haruhi while saying “Daughter save me from the scary lady.”  
I look at Akemi and grab her waist. “You’re being more possessive than normal,” I observe by her ear quietly.  
“I’m also partly in a bad mood Kyoya. Besides you’ve seen me be possessive before, you havn't seen anything yet,” she says with a mischievous sparkle in her eye.  
“I see you have a plan in mind for later,” I say.  
“Of course, how else are we going to scare the Host Club plus others,” she says smiling excitedly.  
“Can’t wait,” I say kissing her in her neck. We join the rest of the club on the couches and listen to the plans of the twins.  
*Next night*  
Haruhi’s class is already in the school and we just now all met up outside. I see Akemi in a dress that hits above her knees and I stare at her openly. “Mommy stop staring at Akemi, you can’t be distracted when you help us,” Tamaki voices.  
“Sorry I can’t help it Tamaki,” I say running my hand through my hair in embarrassment. Akemi sees this and smiles at me slightly and I glare at her. Tamaki then rounds us up and we start to try and scare Haruhi’s group.  
Akemi and I end up peeking around a corner and watch Haruhi and Hikaru get trapped in the net we set and watch Karou and Soga, their class president, run the opposite way after we scared them. “Who’s got them covered,” Akemi asks as she leans into me.  
“Nekozawa senpai servants, Kuretake and Kadomatsu,” I voice as I revel in the fact of Akemi’s body pressing into mine. I pull her by her waist to get her closer. Akemi lets out a little squeak and glares at me. “Sorry I couldn’t help myself. You were just too far away,” I voice honestly. She rolls her eyes at me and then grinds into me.  
“I don’t think they need our help anymore do you,” she asks with her eyes sparkling mischievously.  
************ cough cough sex scene…. cough cough nudge nudge…..************  
“No I don’t think they do,” I say kissing her quickly. I grab her hand and lead her up to the Host Club’s room where I know no one is. When we get there I press her against the door and kiss her passionately. I then pick her up and take her to the couch. Both our clothes soon come off and are strewn about around the floor.  
I shove my dick into Akemi and she lets out a scream. I cover her mouth and say “Shhhh, do you want all of Class 1-A and Host Club to hear you,” I ask quietly.  
“Maybe I do,” she challenges me, “besides you know I can’t help it. Besides I don’t think I’ve ever heard you complain about my noises before.”  
“No, that’s because they’re sexy,” I say before I kiss on her neck and suck on it, which makes her moan. “Especially that one,” I say in a raspy voice. She moves my face back to hers and kisses me passionately. Soon we get a rhythm of our bodies meeting each other before we know it. I cause Akemi to moan more, which drives me nuts and makes me fuck her harder.  
“Kyoya,” she says as her voice catches. I feel Akemi’s pussy tighten around my cock and she and I both cum together.  
“I love you so much,” I say as I bury my face into her neck.  
“I love you too,” she says. She then grabs my butt randomly.  
“Someone’s getting frisky,” I say looking at her curiously.  
“Just making sure you know this is mine,” she says as she gestures to me.  
“How could I not be? I love you. Besides just like you did in France, you claimed me to be yours and I claimed you to be mine,” I say smiling mischievously.  
We both hear screams and I sigh. “Looks like Nekozawa-senpai scared everyone,” she voices.  
“Yea. Means they’ll be looking for us soon,” I say as I start to get off her.  
“No not yet,” Akemi says as she gets up and pushes me back on the couch. She kisses me passionately and then impales herself on my dick.  
“Akemi,” I plead with her in a raspy voice.  
“Kyoya it’s fine. Besides you got to hear my noises it’s time for me to hear yours,” she says. She then starts riding my cock and I soon forget about what I was worrying about. Akemi, of course, causes me to make my noises that she loves so much.  
*Tamaki’s POV*  
We all end up outside with Class 1-A who is all breathing heavily. “Looks like you’re all Captains of the Cowards,” Nekozawa-senpai announces as he menacingly laughs and walks away into the darkness.  
I shiver at this and look around to make sure everyone is here.  
“Hey boss. If you’re all here where’s Akemi and Kyoya,” one of the twins ask.  
“WHAT?! MOMMY IS MISSING,” I yell suddenly.  
“Tamaki-senpai, I got a message from Akemi that they finished with their job and left early so that they could have time together,” Haruhi voices.  
“BUT WHY DIDN’T MOMMY TELL ME HE WAS LEAVING EARLY,” I yell.  
“Probably because he didn’t want you intruding on his time with Akemi,” one of the twins states. I sigh and nod in understanding then. We all then go our separate ways and I text Kyoya about how he should have told me and how worried I was. I also texted Akemi to stop kidnapping mommy.  
*Kyoya’s POV*  
We are still laying on the couch being lazy. We heard more commotion outside but didn’t really care because we were preoccupied. I pet Akemi’s hair and then I hear my phone buzz as well as Akemi’s. She grabs our phone and we read our messages. She laughs and rolls her eyes. “From the idiot,” I ask, and she nods, “mine too.” We switch phones and I hear her laugh again at mine.  
“The idiot doesn’t like me kidnapping you apparently,” she says as we switch phones back.  
“It doesn’t matter. I like being kidnapped by you,” I say kissing her passionately.  
“We should probably get you home,” she voices. I groan and she gets off me. I watch her collect my clothes and she throws them at me. “Come on slowpoke. Or do I need to help you,” she says with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes.  
“No thanks,” I say. I start putting my clothes on and watch as Akemi collects hers. After I finish with putting my clothes on and see Akemi still working on hers. I come over to her and run my hands over her body.  
“That’s not helping me,” she mutters darkly.  
“Fine,” I say as I help her with her dress. I then zip it up as I trace her backbone. She shivers at my touch. I kiss her shoulder when I finish. “Let’s go,” I say as I take her hand. I drop her off home and then go back to mine. I fall asleep sooner than I thought and dream of Akemi and I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Tamaki is starting to get used to the couples disappearing acts.


	14. Plans for Fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC
> 
> A/N: Fast forward to the fair. Hitting all the plot points!

*A few more months later*  
I sit in the Host Club’s room and type on my computer trying to get all of Tamaki’s ideas for our fair in order as he talks excitedly about it. “Slow down, I can barely keep up with you,” I voice.  
Akemi then walks up to me and kisses my neck. “It’s a good thing you can keep up with me,” she whispers in my ear. She walks away chuckling at my face now being bright red. Tamaki stares at me curiously when he sees my face.  
“Akemi,” he asks.  
I nod and say “Who else?” We go back to ironing out the details until the bell rings. We go to class and since Tamaki is still excited he talks to me about the fair and distracts me from classes.  
When we get to lunch Akemi asks “You’re going to need my notes again?”  
“Yea. Tamaki’s been distracting me more than I’d like to be. It was better when it was you distracting me,” I voice.  
“I see,” she says as she kisses my cheek. “It will get better,” she says.  
“I hope so,” I say back as I hug her close to me. We sit in cafeteria and the idiot never stops talking about the fair.  
When we get back to class Tamaki mentions “Oh, and of course our parents will be invited.”  
“Parents,” Akemi questions.  
“Yea, to see what our club is all about. Yours will be invited too, even if they’re in a different country,” Tamaki voices.  
“They’ll probably be too busy with work to make it, yet again. No big deal, I’m used to it,” Akemi says with a sad look in her eyes, but a smile hiding the pain in her eyes.  
I sigh and hug her close to me before we sit down. Soon classes are over and we go to the Host Club to find that Tamaki has canceled it yet again so we can plan what we’re wearing for this. “Of course, Haruhi will be a Host for some of the fair and then for the other parts she will be a girl,” Tamaki says.  
Haruhi then mutters something about “How is this going to work?”  
“Easy, I’ve already formulated a plan,” Tamaki says as he explains what’s going to happen.  
I rub my forehead already getting tired of all this fair talk. I feel lips touch my forehead and I open my eyes to see green ones. I then pull Akemi on my lap and she sits on it sideways. “You need something relaxing,” Akemi voices.  
“What do you have in mind,” I say with a mischievous glint in my eyes.  
“Not what you think, but maybe a little. Just some planning of more fair things except with someone who doesn’t annoy you as much,” Akemi says.  
“I’d love to,” I say kissing her cheek.  
“Hey lovebirds you guys are going to have matching outfits that the twins will be designing for you,” Tamaki says looking annoyed at us being in our own world.  
“Oh goody,” I hear Akemi mutter to herself.  
I chuckle at it and say “Sure why not? As long as you don’t make her outfit too revealing.”  
“But Kyoya I thought you’d like to see Akemi in revealing things,” Hikaru asks.  
“I do, but not around other guys. I want to be the only one that sees her like that,” I say.  
“Honey you’re being more possessive than you normally are,” Akemi observes.  
“I can’t help it. I don’t want any other guy seeing what I see and especially hearing the noises you make when I get you like that,” I whisper in her ear as my lips graze her earlobe. I hear her breath hitch and I chuckle at Akemi’s flustered look she now has.  
“I hate you,” she mutters as I notice that she is now horny as evident where her hand rests now, which is on my cock.  
“Thats bullshit if I ever heard it,” I whisper in her ear and then drift down and kiss her neck. I hear her moan a tiny bit at that and I smile wickedly. “Yea relaxing work of planning with you may not happen,” I mutter.  
“I noticed,” Akemi says as she grabs my cock that is now evidently erect. I let out a tiny moan and I see Akemi smiling with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes.  
“Guys you need to participate in planning,” Tamaki complains.  
“We are. We just got a bit distracted by each other,” Akemi voices.  
“No kidding,” I mutter darkly into her neck as I kiss her.  
“Besides Kyoya and I are probably going to plan the financials out after we’re done here,”  
Akemi says.  
“Ah cool,” Tamaki says.  
“So you’re actually going to participate,” Hikaru says.  
“Just with something Tamaki doesn’t normally do,” Karou finishes. Tamaki shuts up at that.  
“Thank god,” I mutter quietly to Akemi who lets out a giggle. We iron out the last of the details besides the financial which I get stuck with. Everyone goes their separate ways and I go with Akemi.  
When we get inside I walk into the living room and fall onto her couch. “Kyoya come on we gotta get this done,” Akemi says as she pulls on me. I pull Akemi down onto the couch with me and hug her close. “Kyoya I know you’re tired of doing fair things, but the sooner we get done the sooner we can mess around,” Akemi voices.  
************ cough cough sex scene…. cough cough nudge nudge…..************  
“Who says we aren’t messing around first,” I say with a mischievous sparkle in my eyes. I kiss Akemi and my tongue instantly enters her mouth. My hand shoots up her dress and I take off her panties and start to play with her cunt. I hear Akemi whimper as we are kissing. “Tell me what you want,” I say.  
“You, Kyoya. I want you,” Akemi says pleading me with her eyes. I take off her dress and trail kisses down her body. I kiss the inside of her upper thigh and I hear her breath hitch.  
“No, not just yet,” I say. I kiss her upper thigh as I shove my finger into her cunt harder. I hear her moan and I smile. “God I love the noises you make,” I say moving my mouth closer to her pussy. I lick her cunt and I feel her body flinch under mine. I chuckle and she grimaces as me.  
“I hate you,” she mutters darkly as she looks frazzled. I lick her cunt again and make my tongue go deeper into her entrance. She moans loudly and I smile and make my tongue go in and out of her entrance. I look back up at her and see how frazzled she is.  
“That’s what you get for lying,” I say bringing myself up to her. She kisses me suddenly and soon her hands reach for my pants anxiously. I chuckle and she glares at me. I help her with my pants and suddenly our places have switched. She is now on top of me. She slams herself on my cock suddenly and I moan in pleasure.  
“That’s what you get for teasing me,” she says as she slowing goes up and down on my cock.  
“Mmm, if this is what I get for teasing you I want to do it more now,” I say as I grip her waist harder.  
She slams herself on my cock again and I moan. “Oh god do I love your noises,” she mentions.  
“I love yours too,” I say as I sit up to meet Akemi. I kiss her passionately and she grinds into me. I move our position and we’re currently sitting normally on the couch now. She wraps her legs around me and I smile. I pick her up and her breath hitches due to my cock going deeper into her.  
“I see you understood my plan,” I voice.  
“Of course. I could tell you were getting tired of the couch,” she says as I carry her up the stairs. I open her room's door and we crash on her bed. I shove my cock into Akemi harder as soon as we hit the bed. “Kyoya,” she whimpers.  
“ I love you Akemi,” I say. I kiss her and then silence the oncoming tirad of her moans into my mouth. I keep shoving my cock into Akemi harder and harder until we cum together. We both get half dressed. We sit on her bed, shirtless, and work on financial things for the fair. Akemi is also quite distracting without her shirt.  
“I love you too Kyoya, by the way,” Akemi suddenly voices next to me. I chuckle and I stare at her openly. “What,” she says noticing my eyes on her. I grab one of her nipples and smile at her. “Oi,” she says hitting my hand away.  
“What,” I say acting innocent.  
“If this is going to be a distraction I’m going to point my shirt back on,” she says then.  
“No,” I say burying my face in her boobs.  
She kisses the top of my head and says “Go back to work hun. We have to finish this.”  
“Fine,” I say as I kiss her on her tip before going to work. She rolls her eyes at me and goes back to helping me.  
“Done,” I voice. She nods and checks my math.  
“Good job darling. Now we can eat and you can go home later,” she says. She heads down to the kitchen and I follow her down there. She fixes me dinner and I watch her in the kitchen. We eat together and she goes back up to her room and hands me my stuff.  
I notice that she currently is wearing my shirt. I pull her towards me by her belt loops and say “You know I need that right?”  
“You have to take it from me,” she says mischievously.  
“Fine,” I say. I unbutton my shirt and pull it on me but don’t button it. I then kiss her nipple and suck on it.  
“Mmm Kyoya why did you do this,” she says huskily.  
“Just because I want to,” I say smiling mischievously. I suck on her other nipple and then I pull her towards me and kiss her on the lips. “Love you Akemi,” I say.  
“Love you too Kyoya,” she says. She buttons up my shirt after she calls my car for me. “There, now you’re put together,” she says.  
I kiss her again and she watches me go from with a shirt she got earlier. I go home and lay on my bed thinking back to what happened. I fall asleep with thoughts of Akemi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Their version of planning is great. I still love marking sex scenes. Just a warning.


	15. Dissolution!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC
> 
> A/N: Dissolution time! I hate this part too guys. But I made it better with a surprise. Plus much needed sex scene.

*Akemi’s POV*  
I get ready for the fair and go to the familiar pink building. I walk into the salon and instantly see my boyfriend pointing to where things go in the salon that we’ve been decorating. I go up to him and grab his butt and say “Hey there handsome.”  
He kisses the top of my head and says “Hey. Sleep well?”  
“Yea,” I say noticing Kyoya’s outfit. “Oh boy,” I mutter seeing what his looks like and now wondering what mine looks like.  
“AKEMI, GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE BEFORE WE HAVE TO DRAG YOU IN,” Karou yells at me after he notices me.  
“YEA, WE HAVE TO DO YOUR MAKEUP AND HAIR,” Hikaru yells.  
“Alright alright. I’m coming. Jeez,” I say as I walk towards them. As I do I feel Kyoya squeeze my butt and when I look back at him he winks and mouths good luck. I roll my eyes at him and walk towards the twins who whisk me away to a room. They start working together on my hair and makeup. Then suddenly I feel a dress being pulled over my head when they’re done.  
“Perfect,” Karou says.  
“Wow, Akemi you look gorgeous,” Hikaru voices. I look in the mirror and I take my own breath away.  
“Yea now if only you didn’t belong to the Shadow King himself. You sure you want to be his,” Karou says teasingly.  
“Yea. Your could be ours,” Hikaru says playing along.  
“No thanks you guys. There’s only one guy I’ll ever love in this world and his name is Kyoya Ootori. Besides I don’t do well with sharing,” I say smiling towards them.  
I walk out and soon am glomped by Tamaki. “You look so pretty my sister. Here let me spin you,” Tamaki says as he spins me.  
I spin into Mori-senpai and say “Sorry.” He nods in understanding and then Honey-senpai throws himself at me.  
“You look so cute Kemi-chan,” he says.  
“Thanks Honey-senpai,” I say hugging him back. I walk towards Kyoya who is now engrossed in his black notebook.  
He then notices me out of the corner of his eyes and instantly his eyes go wide. He gets up and instantly his lips crash against mine. “You look beautiful my dear,” Kyoya says.  
“Thanks Kyoya,” I say smiling. “I thought my outfit was going to be worse than I thought, but now I see it was made to match your tie color,” I voice.  
“And your eyes,” he says as he strokes my cheek lightly. I smile lightly and kiss him on the cheek. I chuckle when I notice I left a mark of my lipstick on him. “What,” he asks looking at me curiously.  
“You got some lipstick right there mommy,” Tamaki says pointing at his cheek as he walks over. Kyoya instantly covers his cheek and glares at me.  
“What? I gotta place my mark on you somehow,” I say smiling slyly. Kyoya blushed a deep shade of red and as does Tamaki.  
“I’m going to leave now,” he voices. We giggle as we watch Tamaki leave hurriedly with his bright red face. Soon the preparations are finished and we open for business. We welcome everybody in and my interest is suddenly piqued by a girl watching everything with opera goggles.  
I recognize her and say “What is that spoiled brat doing here?” I notice Tamaki’s dad has joined in and is talking to Haruhi. It seems the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree with flirting. I then notice Yoshio coming in and walking up to Kyoya. I see him slap Kyoya and I instantly get up and run to Kyoya’s side, apologizing to my customers before I go.  
I hear Yoshio say,“This is what you’ve been doing after school?! I thought you were better than this Kyoya.”  
Kyoya stays silent and I see he’s noticed me at his side already. “Mr. Ootori, this club isn’t as stupid as it seems. Kyoya is the one who keeps the club running. Especially with how much money that idiot spends on themes. You have no idea how hard Kyoya works to keep this club going. It’s not just a club to him, nor us anymore, it's a family. If you can’t respect that then I’m sorry to lose a customer, but I’m going to ask you to leave,” I say.  
Yoshio stares at me with wonder and his mouth goes up in a smile. “Kyoya you picked a good one,” Yoshio suddenly says. He nods at us and leaves.  
“What was that about,” I ask.  
Kyoya smiles and spins me around as I giggle at his unusual antics. “He just approved of you and gave you his blessing technically,” he says.  
“That was him approving of me,” I say watching him leave. “Your family is weird,” I voice. He shrugs and kisses my lips suddenly. We then both notice Tamaki’s grandmother coming in and ordering Tamaki to stay with the brat. “I hate her,” I mutter.  
“You know her,” he asks.  
“She’s from France and she went to my school. She’s a bitch,” I say. He nods in understanding and watches the curious display.  
Soon Tamaki comes over to us after acting weirdly with Éclair. “I have an announcement guys. I am now engaged to Madam Éclair, we will be leaving for France after the fair is over. The Host Club will also be dissolved by the end of the fair as well,” Tamaki says sadly. We all stare in surprise at this and watch Tamaki leave.  
Kyoya walks up to Haruhi and tells her that Éclair paid her debt so she is now free to leave. We all watch her debate her decision and she says “I’m not leaving. You guys are my family now.”  
We decide to chase after Tamaki to prevent him from making a horrible mistake. We try to commandeer Kyoya's limo, but we find out that Yoshio Ootori has ordered the Black Onion Squad to keep us from interfering. We then find a horse drawn carriage and Haruhi, and the twins take it and chase after Tamaki and Éclair. While Kyoya, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai and I stay behind to battle the Ootori family police.  
*Awhile later*  
Unknow to us the twins and Haruhi have gotten into a carriage crash and Hikaru is injured. Haruhi keeps the chase going and Haruhi then gets thrown off the carriage into the water and Tamaki saves her.  
*Back at the fair*  
I watch from the side as all the hosts dance with Haruhi in turn, now that Haruhi has been turned into a girl of course. After Kyoya dances with her he comes up to me and asks “My love will you dance with me?” I nod and join him on the dance floor.  
Soon someone comes up and taps on his shoulder and says “Can I steal her away from you?” He turns to find Takeshi Kuze standing there. His fists tightens and I touch his chest to calm him down.  
“Kyoya let him. I’ll be fine,” I say.  
He nods and says to Takeshi menacingly “If you hurt her again you’re dead.” He then stalks away and watches from the sideline. His dark aura is out and he is seething with anger. Tamaki tries to calm him down on the sidelines for me.  
“I’m sorry about…,” he says trailing off and looking at my stomach.  
“Takeshi it’s alright. I forgive you. You’d do anything to win. Besides you didn’t know,” I say.  
“I just wish he’d forgive me,” he says looking at Kyoya.  
“I’ll see what I can do ok,” I say to him.  
His face brightens and he says “Thanks.” He spins me one last time and I am given back to Kyoya. Takeshi then disappears.  
I see Kyoya is still angry at Takeshi’s appearance and I stroke his cheek and kiss him lightly. “Kyoya I’m fine. You don’t need to be angry anymore,” I say. He hugs me tightly suddenly then. “Whoa what’s wrong,” I say.  
He then parts from me and we keep dancing as he says “We’ve been through a lot you know Akemi. Being each other's first loves, moving away from each other, and then reuniting. Throw in the craziness of Host Club and what happened with the baby. It’s been the craziest but the best year of my life,” he says.  
I laugh and say “True.”  
“You became my first. Now I want you to be my last. Akemi will you become my last,” he says as he gets down on one knee and brings out a ring from his pocket.  
“Yes Kyoya oh yes,” I say hugging him suddenly as I knock him to the ground. We hear clapping as we get back up together and he puts the ring on my finger. The Host Club joins us in our excitement and we get hugged by everybody.  
*Third POV*  
(In Yuzuru Suoh office)  
“Well looks like your son just proposed to Akemi,” Yuzuru says watching the dance from his window.  
“Did he,” Yoshio questions already knowing that was going to happen.  
“Did you know he was going to do that,” Yuzuru asks Yoshio.  
“Of course. He asked me for his grandmother's ring. We canceled the arranged marriage after Kyoya gave me back my company,” Yoshio says. “Besides I like that young lady. I think she’s a good match for my son,” he explains further.  
*Akemi’s POV*  
We dance together for the rest of the Ouran Fair. Both of us are literally glowing from the happiness of each other. The fair soon comes to a close. We hear congrats from everyone when people start to leave. Kyoya pulls me close to him as we and the Host Club are left. Kyoya and I say goodbye to everyone. We go back to my house and we decide to celebrate our engagement together.  
We sit on the couch and drink some wine. “I’m so happy,” Kyoya voices suddenly. He grabs my hand and looks at the ring on my finger.  
“Me too. This took me by complete surprise,” I say smiling brightly.  
************ cough cough sex scene…. cough cough nudge nudge…..************  
“That’s what it was meant to me. I love you so much,” he says kissing me suddenly. He picks me up and carries me up to my room.  
We pass the threshold and I say “The next time we’ll be doing this we’ll be married.”  
“No kidding. I wouldn’t mind carrying you over the threshold future Mrs. Ootori,” he says as he kisses me down my body. “As long as I get to do that I’ll be fine,” Kyoya says. He pulls off his suit jacket and shirt. Then he pulls my dress off and everything else. “You’re so beautiful,” he says as he kisses me down my body again.  
“Akemi Ootori, has a nice ring to it,” I voice.  
He comes back up towards my face and kisses me passionately. I pull off his pants hurriedly. “Mrs. Ootori do you need something,” he asks.  
“Yes Mr. Ootori your cock inside me,” I huskily say. He laughs and suddenly he shoves his cock inside me.  
“I love you so much,” he says as he shoves his cock further into me.  
“I love you too,” I say as I moan into his mouth that has now claimed mine. “I can’t wait for this to be official,” I say.  
“Me either,” Kyoya says smiling at me. He shoves himself inside me further. I moan louder and he says “Your noises darling, they drive me nuts.” He kisses me passionately and shoves himself inside me again and again until we cum together.  
“I love you so much my fiancé,” I say.  
“I’m never going to get tired of hearing you call me that,” Kyoya says cuddling into me and kisses me again. We fall asleep together once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Kyoya and Akemi are engaged now! Yay! I enjoyed writing the interaction between Yuzuru and Yoshio. A little surprise awaits the couple in the morning.


	16. Surprise Visits and Unplanned Sleepovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC

*Tamaki’s POV*  
We go to Akemi’s house to surprise the couple with some presents to celebrate their engagment. “Tono are you sure we should've come here without notifying them,” Karou asks.  
“Yea it’s fine. They won’t mind,” I say. As we walk up to the door I knock on it and no one answers. I try the door and it opens instantly.  
“Tono I don’t think we should go in without Akemi’s permission,” Hikaru voices.  
“It’s fine, it’s not like we’re going to walk in on anything,” I say. Hikaru and Karou look at each other knowingly.  
“This is a bad idea,” they mutter to each other.  
I lead the charge and find Akemi’s room I knock on the door and open it to find Akemi standing in her room looking confused. I notice how strewn the room is with their costumes from the night before and notice Kyoya who looks very naked under her covers. I try and stutter out something and she says “Shhh don’t wake him up he’ll be mad. Come on let’s go downstairs.”  
“Told you that was a bad idea Tono,” Karou says.  
“But the idiot king never listens to us,” Hikaru says.  
*Akemi’s POV*  
I notice how red Tamaki is from seeing what happened between us last night. I shoot Kyoya a text saying that he needs to come down in some sort of clothing when he wakes up, unlike the last time he was here. “Sorry about that. You should’ve called,” I say.  
“Told you Tono,” Hikaru says.  
“Tamaki will you stop blushing already, it's natural for a couple to do that,” Haruhi says suddenly.  
“Especially them,” Karou mutters.  
“What brings you guys here anyways,” I ask.  
“We have presents Kemi-chan,” Honey-senpai shouts excitedly.  
“For celebrating your engagement. Though looks like you already did,” Tamaki says with his face getting redder as he mentions it. We hand her our presents and she nods in understanding as she puts them in a pile.  
“You’re not opening them now,” Honey-senpai asks as he gets upset.  
“Of course not. It would feel wrong opening them without my fiance,” I say smiling at him.  
“Of course,” Honey-senpai said as he gets happy again.  
“Morning,” Kyoya says as he walks in with just jeans on.  
“Fresh pot of coffee inside the kitchen,” I yell towards him as he goes towards the smell of food.  
“I love you so much,” he says when he comes back in with a plate of food and a cup of coffee. He kisses my head as he sits down and whispers “Thanks for the warning.”  
“No problem love,” I say smiling slightly.  
“So what do we owe the pleasure of this surprise visit,” he says curiously.  
“We brought you guys presents for your engagement, but Akemi didn’t want to open them without you,” Honey-senpai voices.  
“Really,” Kyoya says looking at me curiously.  
“What? It seemed wrong to open up engagement presents without my future husband here,” I voice suddenly with a slight blush to my cheeks.  
“You’re adorable,” Kyoya says leaning towards me and then kisses me lightly.  
After Kyoya finishes eating we go to the living room all together and we open up the presents from the Host Club. We thank them all for thinking of us and we expected them to leave, but they did not.  
“Hey mommy could we stay over,” Tamaki suddenly suggests.  
“Yea, we should,” Karou says supporting him.  
“We haven’t spent the night as a club in a while,” Hikaru says.  
“Yay. Sleepover! Please Ky-chan can we stay,” Honey-senpai asks.  
“It’s not my house you want to stay at so don’t ask me,” he voices looking to me.  
Suddenly everyone's eyes are on me. A few of which are giving me puppy dog eyes. “Fine you guys can stay the night, just don’t wreck the place,” I say. I go over towards Kyoya and whisper “I can’t help but think this was their end goal.”  
“So you thought it too,” he observes and I nod. “Looks like I won’t be in your room tonight,” he says looking disappointed.  
“I’ll make it up to you later,” I whisper in his ear. His face instantly turns bright red. The Host Club go to the limo and bring in the stuff they had. I take them all to rooms and realized Kyoya has somehow got looped in with Tamaki.  
“Come on mommy staying in the same room with me will be fun,” Tamaki voices. Kyoya looks at me with a helpless look and I shrug unable to help him, especially since the idiot’s got an idea in his head.  
We soon then all come into my living room together and agree on a movie. The lights are turned off by Tamaki and we settle in to watch the movie. Kyoya is sitting next to me he is taking advantage of the dark and no one able to see where his hand is, which is on my boob. He pinches my nipple suddenly and I jump in surprise. I glare at him in the darkness and soon he licks the nape of my neck and then kisses my earlobe. “You forget I know all of your weak spots,” he says quietly into my ear as his lips graze my earlobe again.  
“True. But I know yours as well,” I say mischievously. I kiss his neck and hear his breath hitch. I then slide my hand from around his waist to his pants. I unbutton them and unzip them and my hand goes under his boxers. I start to play with his cock and smile when I hear a small moan come from him. He squeezed my nipple in pleasure and I end up making a little moan of my own.  
“I don’t know how I’m going to handle not being in the same bed as you tonight,” he whispers in my ear suddenly. He grabs my nipple more forcefully.  
“Me either,” I say as I stroke his cock. Before we realize it the movie has come to an end and our hands shoot out from under each other's clothing. I hear Kyoya struggle with his pants and I giggle. I feel him glaring at me in the dark as Tamaki goes and turns the lights on. When the lights on I see that I was right and that he is openly glaring at me. I kiss him on the lips suddenly and he kisses me back. I can tell he wants to go farther with the kiss but he is holding back because of the Host Club here.  
We all go our separate ways and into the rooms I placed them all in. When I get back into my room with Haruhi I pick up the clothes that came off in a hurry last night. “Sorry I made you kick out Kyoya,” Haruhi says suddenly.  
“You’re fine Haruhi. Besides it’ll be nice for him to bond with his best man before the wedding,” I voice.  
“Best man,” Haruhi asks.  
“Yea. Kyoya’s gonna ask Tamaki to be his best man. If that wasn’t obvious,” I say. Haruhi nods in understanding.  
She then notices as I put some of Kyoya’s things away there’s some of Kyoya’s clothes in my dresser. “So Kyoya has a drawer now,” Haruhi asks.  
I giggle and say “Yep. We thought it’d be needed since he spends a lot of time here.”  
She nods and asks “Who are you going to ask to be your maid of honor?”  
“You Haruhi,” I say and she looks surprised. “You don’t want to,” I ask.  
She shakes her head and says “No I’d love to.” She laughs and hugs me excitedly. We then climb into bed and fall asleep.  
I wake up and sigh when I see the clock, it’s currently 5 am. I get up knowing I’m not going to fall back asleep and go to the kitchen. I make a pot of coffee and drink the mug gratefully. I hear a noise and see Tamaki walk into the kitchen drowsily. “Akemi, what are you doing up,” he asks.  
“I could ask you the same thing,” I say.  
“I woke up and couldn’t go back to sleep. Plus I thought I heard someone awake. Guess that was you though,” Tamaki says.  
“Yea. I couldn’t go back to sleep either. Insomnia is being a bitch,” I mutter darkly.  
“You know Kyoya loves you a lot,” Tamaki voices.  
“I know Tamaki,” I say wondering where he is going with this.  
“I’ve never seen him this happy until you came back. I’ve also never seen him more worried then when you were kidnapped. You really changed Kyoya for the better. I’m glad you came back Akemi. You helped my friend be more happy,” he says.  
“He’s changed me too Tamaki and thanks for that,” I say smiling.  
“No problem. By the way I guess I’ll see you at the wedding Mrs. Ootori,” Tamaki says teasingly.  
“Yea you will best man,” I say smiling at him. We talk a bit more about the Host Club till everyone else gets up. Unknown to us Kyoya was listening at the doorway of the kitchen and thanks to their conversation got an idea for his vows that they agreed to write themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Tamaki's reaction is always priceless. Also don't you love how the other Hosts let on that they knew about the couples sex life? Haha. Also Akemi and Tamaki having a bonding moment. Also how could I not make the idiot the best man at the wedding? Be blasphemy if I didn't.


	17. Engagement Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC
> 
> A/N: Engagement party fun. Plus surprise visitors.

*A few months later*  
I drink champagne staring at all the people in parlor of Ouran High School. I sigh noticing how much more the pile of presents was getting. Kyoya comes up to me and hugs me close following my eyes to the table. “We’re going to need a new house to fit all those presents in,” I mutter darkly.  
“Honey, we haven’t even had the wedding yet. It’s going to get worse,” Kyoya says.  
I groan and say “Did you father really have to go all out for our engagement party?”  
“Yes apparently. He’s the most excited I’ve ever seen him about us getting married,” Kyoya says. He kisses me lightly on the lips and says “Come on let’s go socialize before you get too drunk to do so.”  
We socialize together for a while when suddenly I hear a familiar voice yelling “Akemi.” I turn towards it and am suffocated instantly by the smell of familiar perfume, my mom’s perfume.  
“Mom,” I say surprised noticing my father trailing slightly behind her.  
“Hi darling,” she says looking me up and down and smiling in approval of my outfit.  
“I thought you were still in France,” I say suddenly.  
“We were, but we just couldn’t miss your engagement party,” she says gushing over me. Kyoya walks over noticing the new guests and smiles at them.  
“Mr. and Mrs. Sairento it’s nice to see you again,” Kyoya says smiling at my parents.  
“It’s so nice to see you too Kyoya,” my mom says.  
“You best take care of our daughter now,” my father says as he shakes Kyoya's hand.  
“I will sir,” he says smiling.  
“Where are you guys staying,” I ask getting curious if they’re going to crash me and Kyoya who is staying over with me tonight.  
“Oh our house of course. We still have the old place just in case we needed it,” my father voices.  
“Of course it’s going to get more use now that you’re getting married,” my mom says excitedly.  
“Makes sense,” I say.  
“Oh and of course it’ll get lots of use when we finally have grandkids,” my mom says.  
“Mother,” I shout loudly at her as my face instantly turns red. I look at Kyoya and notice he’s turned the same shade.  
Soon Yoshio comes over and greets my parents as well. Then the party gets shuffled to dinner in the cafeteria but decorated nicely. Yoshio goes up to the podium and toasts “To the future Mr. and Mrs. Ootori.” We all then eat together.  
“I’ll never get tired of hearing that,” Kyoya whispers in my ear.  
“Me either,” I say smiling.  
We enjoy the time with our friends and family and soon the night comes to a close. Kyoya’s servants load the presents and take them to my house and place them in an unused bedroom. We start sifting through presents and opening them, as well as keeping track of who gave us what until we’re tired of it. We go back to my room and we fall asleep together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yay! Akemi's parents are back in town. I love how they tease the couple about kids, but don't all parents.


	18. Wedding Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC

*After Kyoya and Akemi’s 3rd year*  
I stare at myself in the mirror and am surprised by how I look. I throw my arms around Ranka, Haruhi’s dad, and say “Thank you so much. You’re a miracle worker.”  
“You’re welcome my dear. Kyoya’s a very lucky guy,” he says smiling at me.  
Haruhi comes over and says “You’re gorgeous.”  
We hear a knock on the door and Haruhi opens it to find Tamaki who yells “Am I allowed in?”  
“No,” I hear Ranka mutter under her breath.  
“Sure,” I say shrugging and instantly regretting that decision.  
I am instantly glomped by Tamaki who says “You’re so beautiful and gorgeous and beautiful.”  
“Thanks Tamaki,” I say.  
His walkie talkie goes off and he then says “I’ve got to go. Duty calls. See you down the aisle.”  
I nod as Ranka puts the final touch in my hair by adding a purple rose into it. “There perfect,” Ranka says. I look into the mirror again and see myself smiling like I’ve never seen before.  
*Kyoya’s POV*  
I stare at Tamaki as he joins me at the front of the church along with the rest of the Host Club members. “How’d reconnaissance go,” I ask quietly.  
“She’s gorgeous Kyoya. She’s going to take your breath away,” Tamaki voices with a slight smile on his lips. I nod in understanding and the music starts up that signals the start of the bride coming down. I stare anxiously at the door and twist my hands together. I watch as the bridesmaids make their way dn soon I see her, Akemi. I stare at her openly and realize Tamaki was right she did take my breath away.  
“Kyoya you might want to close your mouth,” Tamaki whispers. I then notice what he meant and instantly close my mouth. I see Akemi giggle at this and her and her dad come to a stop in front of me. He hands Akemi off to me and she smiles slightly at me.  
The wedding goes by extremely slow for both of us. I can feel and see Akemi moving back and forth anxiously. Soon we get to the vows and I am up first. “This woman in front of me has my best friend ever since I was born. We grew up together and got to know each other really well. I soon fell in love with her. She was my one and only. She changed me for the better and has made me the happiest man on earth. We’ve had to deal with a lot of obstacles ever since we started, and we still have some to go over. This time we can do that together. I promise to be you last and only,” I say. I see Akemi tearing up as she smiles at me.  
*Akemi’s POV*  
After Kyoya finishes his vows I don’t know how to do it any better than that, but I will try. “Three years ago I promised to be this man’s forever. Little do I know then that it would actually happen. We’ve had to deal with a lot more than we thought when we started this relationship, but risk comes with everything, and that risk was definitely worth it. I have loved this man as my friend and now I plan to love him as my husband. I will keep that promise that I made three years ago and be your forever,” I say smiling brightly.  
Soon we are pronounced man and wife and Kyoya kisses me passionately. We then all go to the rehearsal dinner. When we are dancing our first dance as husband and wife Kyoya whispers in my ear “You remembered our promise.”  
“How could I not,” I voice. He nods and smiles at me. We dance a bit more and then after our first dance is over I am switched to the other Hosts. After we finish eating all together and everyone gives their toasts. We start to leave for our honeymoon, but before I go I throw the bouquet and somehow it overshoots the girls and Tamaki catches it and instantly starts blushing and stuttering. Karou who is next to Tamaki blushes as well. Hikaru shrugs at them and pushes them together. Tamaki then kisses Karou as we pull away in our limo.  
Kyoya pulls me close to him in the back and suddenly kisses me again. His tongue enters my mouth instantly and we battle each other. Soon he pulls back and I look at him questionably. “I had to hold back when I kissed you to seal our promise as husband and wife because of our families and now I do not.”  
I laugh and roll my eyes at him. We come to our honeymoon spot which is a house that now belongs to Kyoya. Our stuff is already in there and so as soon as we get out of the limo Kyoya picks me up and carries me bridal style into our new house. “Told you I’d carry you across the threshold when you were my wife,” Kyoya says. I nod and smile at him goofily. He carries me all the way into our now shared bedroom.  
************ cough cough sex scene…. cough cough nudge nudge…..************  
He puts me on the ground when we enter in our room. He unzips my dress and soon it hits the floor. “Put it away before I get impatient,” he orders. I nod and hang it up. I turn towards Kyoya and find him shirtless and in boxers. I then run up to him and jump on him.  
He catches me and holds me close. “I love you Mr. Ootori,” I say pulling away from his neck and kissing him. I feel him smile and soon I am pinned against a wall. My legs are dropped back to the ground and soon my bra is off. Then Kyoya grabs my wrists with one hand and with the other he starts to play with my cunt. I moan at the sudden intrusion and try to wiggle out of his hold.  
“Need something Mrs. Ootori,” he asks with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.  
“Yes. You inside me,” I say back.  
“As you wish,” he says letting my arms drop as he pulls his boxers off as well as my panties. He shoves his cock inside me suddenly and he picks up my legs to give him leverage. I moan loudly at this and he smiles. He kisses me to silence my oncoming tirade of sounds. He shoves himself into me yet again and then he takes us to the bed and we crash on it together.  
He shoves himself inside of me again and I dig my nails into his shoulders. He then moves his mouth from my mouth to my neck. He sucks on my neck and leaves a mark on me. He then comes back up to me and kisses me again before he starts kissing down my body. When he reaches my breasts he sucks and licks on one and then switches to the other.  
I moan loudly again when he shoves himself in me deeper. I feel him smile as he kisses my tip. “Kyoya,” I say.  
He comes back up to me and kisses me lightly. “I know Akemi,” he says.  
We orgasm together once again, except this time was different. We were husband and wife.  
*The next morning*  
I wake up next to Kyoya and smile at his sleeping face. I move his hair out of his eyes and then notice that he has woken up too. He pulls me closer. “Good morning Mr. Ootori,” I say to him.  
“Good morning Mrs. Ootori,” he says back smiling widely. He then grabs my left hand and starts to play with it. He looks at the two rings on my finger that are both from him and smiles again.  
“I love you,” I say to him as I pull myself closer.  
“I love you too,” he says back smiling at me. He kisses me passionately and we lay together in our house as our life together finally starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Their life finally starts. Review please! Next chapter is reunion chapter with all the kids like I normally do.


	19. Babies and Reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC
> 
> A/N: Final chapter! More fan fic in works. Unknown if smut or fluff is next. Maybe both. Also gonna venture out of OHSHC fandom for one. Enjoy!

*Exactly 9 months later*  
I sit in a hospital bed staring up at the ceiling. My contractions aren’t that far apart and the doctors say the baby is coming, but my husband is not here. I pout as I stare at Haruhi who is in here with me. “You sure you called him,” I say wincing as another contraction hits.  
“Yes, he said he was on his way,” Haruhi voices.  
“If he’s late I swear to god I’m going to kill that bastard,” I mutter darkly.  
“Who are you going to kill” Kyoya says smiling at me through the now open door.  
“You if you were late,” I mutter.  
“Well I’m not,” he says. He kisses me lightly and talks to my doctor.  
My doctor comes up to me now noticing how far apart my contractions are. “Alright Mrs. Ootori I want you to push on the count of three,” he says. I nod and soon the count starts and I start pushing. Soon the doctor says “Congratulations it’s a baby boy.” He hands me my baby and I stare at him.  
“Hi welcome to the world little one,” I say to our baby boy. He opens his eyes and I see he has my eyes, but everything else is his father's.  
Kyoya comes next to me at my bed and lays next to me. He kisses me on my cheek and says “I didn’t think you could make me any happier than you just did.”  
I kiss him on the lips and we both stare at our first bundle of joy.  
*10 years later*  
The Host Club is having a reunion thanks to the idiot and we are all sitting in Music Room 3. I look around the familiar setting and smile at the memories. I look around at all the couples of the Host Club. Mori and his wife Kensai, Honey and Reiko, Karou and Tamaki, Hikaru and Haruhi, and then Kasanoda and Carri. I notice the commotion of the new additions to the Host Club family. Of course our kids that have all grown up together in this made up family.  
Kyoya and I have 4 kids. We have our own little clan thanks to Kyoya. Two boys Tomas who is ten, and Kasai who is eight. Then two girls Hana who is five, and then our youngest Colette who is two.  
Mori and Kensai have 3. Two boys Kanja who is nine, and Daiki who is six, and then their only girl, Kimi who is three.  
Honey and Reiko have 2 boys. Yami who is four and Hikari who is one.  
Karou and Tamaki who are now partners have adopted one girl, Annabelle who is four.  
Hikaru and Haruhi have two girls, Kotoko who is three and Yuri who is four months now.  
Kasanoda and Carri only have one boy who is two named Sentōki.  
Now we all have jobs currently. Kyoya is the head of his own medical company while I am a photographer. Mori is the head of the Morinozuka family while Kensai is a nurse in one of Kyoya’s hospitals. Honey is the head of Haninozuka family while Reiko teaches at Ouran. Tamaki is now the headmaster of Ouran while Karou is a fashion designer. Hikaru is also a fashion designer along with his brother while Haruhi is a layer. Kasanoda is an artist now, instead of working for the Yakuza and Carri is a teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Of course Akemi and Kyoya have lots of kids. Last and final chapter. Thanks for reading.


End file.
